


Impulse

by Asuna341



Series: Impulse [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Depression, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sexual Abuse, Smut, anmesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuna341/pseuds/Asuna341
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"even when I was in a crowd, I was always alone” Asami found herself wondering when it was that this loneliness would pass… if it would pass. It had already been 10 years you since…</p>
<p>these urges that seem to well up inside me whenever she is around... I don't know how long I can hold back" Korra thought to herself.<br/>"You only love but once, that is the first time" they both thought about the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loner

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: bear with me this is my first time witting this kind of story (see end of work for note)

~Asami~  
Asami sat at the far table in the corner on the school library, the one next to the window. When she wasn’t scratching away at her sketch pad, working on new blueprint designs, she’d find herself looking out the at the crowd of students laughing, making what she could only assume was stupid jokes or even worse… lame pickup lines.  
‘what a joke. These people go around wearing masks, being fake. Huh... everybody lies’.  
“earth to ‘Sami, anyone home?” said a shorter girl sitting across from her. Asami looked up startled by the body that seemed to appear out of thin air.   
“Spirits Opal. You scared the hell out of me” she said taking out her head phones. She was just about to continue when a figure appeared beside her and slammed a hand on the table.  
“well hellooo ladies.” Said the guy hovering over Asami. She suddenly rolled her eyes and tried her best to hide her utter disgust and boredom.  
“Hey jet. What’s up?” Asami said.   
“not much just wanting to know when you’re planning to drop that stiff Mako, and get with a real man. A man like me.” He smiled and she cringed. Just the idea of being with this muscle headed sleaze ball sent a chill down her spin.  
Still she put on her best smile. “sorry jet but once again I am perfectly happy with my current situation. As fun as it sounds to jump ship on a good thing, and it sounds oh so tempting I’d rather eat a whole bag of fire- flacks in one sitting.” She said not even attempting to hid her sarcasm. This had been the twentieth time at least that she told this to Jet. And just like all the other times it went in one ear and out the other. For the love of Raava what the hell.  
“cool, cool. I hear you but really you know I’m the better choice so when you’re ready to dump that stiff I’ll be waiting.” He winked at her before he turned on his heels and took his leave. Asami let out a breath of relief. But that relief didn’t last too long.  
With the annoyance gone and her ear buds out she could hear the whispers as clear as day. As if they were being told to her. It was enough to make her sink in her seat.  
‘fuck this is what I’m talking about.’  
“hey ‘Sami, how- “Opal was cut off buy the sound of her friend sliding out of her chair. Asami got up, through her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door.   
There was really no reason for her to stay any longer than she had. Really the only reason she had was because she knew regard less she’d be going home that was 1 way to large and 2 it was way too quiet for her liking. Sure she had her butlers and maids as well as her machines but sometimes you just need… more.  
‘fuck’   
there where a group of guys surrounding her locker and Asami really didn’t want to put on an air of having a good time… she wanted to be hit on even less.  
“geez Asami you could have waited” opal said waiting for a response. “why are you just standing here?” Asami nodded in the direction of her lockers. “wow again. Look who’s popular” she said nudging Asami only half joking.  
It didn’t stop Asami from steering daggers at her best friend. “it’s not funny Ope. It happens every day now…. I’m really so over it.”  
Opal frowned. “sorry.” She said in a sincere voice. And Asami knew she meant it. The both looked back at the group of guys. “do you think they know you broke things off with Mako?”  
Asami shook her head. “I don’t see how they could. The only ones who know it, are you, me, Bolin, and Mako. And it’s not like any of us would since we decided to fake going out as an excuse to keep things like… like this from happening.”  
Asami’s voice held confusion everyone knew she was with Mako. Well in theory anyway. Regardless there is no reason for all those guys to gather by her locker almost every day unless it had gotten out… but as far as she could tell all the girls that had a thing for Mako still believed that lie.  
“Hey. Why don’t we go and kill some time watching the guys take on the girls’ basketball team?” opal asked tugging on Asami’s black leather jacket.  
Asami let out a sigh as much as she didn’t want to she really didn’t have a choice, Mako wasn’t here as her acting bodyguard. “fine whatever.”  
……  
The two entered the gymnasium and sat in the second row of the bleachers… right behind the girls’ team. Immediately she could hear a few girls that where behind her start talking about her. What was worse was they didn’t even try to hide the fact.  
“look that’s her right?” the first one said.  
“who? Oh you mean Tit-sami.” The second one said. Wow that wasn’t even clever.  
“yeah. I know what you mean if she’s going to be that stacked than she should at least have the curtesy of being dumb. Right?” Ravaa. Asami felt her entire body heat up. ‘I swear I’m about to fire bend these Spirits.’ Normally Asami managed to push her anger down.  
“Mako totally deserves better than that two timing cheating hore who can’t even decide on which brother she wants.” The hell. 1 she does even see Bo in that way. They were just friends…. No more like family. 2 Bolin was Opals’ boyfriend. Even if those rumors where true no on would be so low as to do that to a friend.  
Asami thought to herself. I mean Spirits why should I care? Mako and I are together only in name. we dated a while back before we decided we were better suited as friends.  
she looked up holding in her anger. She decided it was better to focused on the real reason she was here.   
The whistle blew signaling substitution then half-time.   
Asami found her gaze fall on a girl with features much like her own. Black hair, green eyes with a beauty mark under her right eye. It was her… her crush.  
‘Kuvira’   
When her gaze met the young heiress. Asami felt her body stiffen. Oh Raava she was about to come over here.   
Asami's eyes shifted only to meet the gaze of another. A slightly shorter Carmel colored girl with the most piercing ocean blue eyes she’d ever seen. Her hair was pulled back into a wolf tail with a few strands falling on either side of her face. She was… she was… glaring at her?  
Asami felt herself panic but never dropped her usual poker face. Had she done something to upset the girl? She didn’t see how she could’ve. She didn’t even know who she was.  
‘Damn it, drop eye contact already’  
She felt a tug at her heart. What is this?  
‘well self-loathing at the moment’   
“Sami!!” Kuvira said wrapping one arm around her shoulders.  
‘not that she had the chance to enjoy that moment. Her eyes where still on the mysterious beauty that was still glaring at her.  
‘what the hell is her deal anyway?’  
“Asami?” Kuvira asked.   
“Ah sorry about that. Have a lot on my mind you know.” Asami said finally breaking eye contact and turning her attention to Kuvira.  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
“anyway, who?” she nodded on the direction if the mysterious girl. Her question was followed by a withdrawal   
“oh... uh… this is Korra.” Kuvira said with hesitation.  
“I see. Um. Can I ask why you’re glaring at me?” Asami directed her question at Korra and waited for a response.   
She hadn’t realized it until just now but something in her was said that she should be careful around this girl.   
‘like the look of hunger that emanated from Korra wasn’t enough of a warning.’  
When Korras’ stare intensified Asami took that opportunity to jump to her feet. “uh I just remembered I have something to do.” She rushed and grabbed her bag ignoring the sketch book that fell to the ground.  
She made her way out of the gymnasium up the stairs, through a pair of double doors and stood in front of her locker.  
Asami exhaled. Only just now realizing she hadn’t done so since she was in the gym. It was official she didn’t like that girl  
‘oh really? Then why are you blushing’  
‘shut it’  
Spirits she was arguing with herself and losing. Regardless it was probably best to stay away from her.  
…….  
After closing her locker, she lowered her head and made to the parking lot.   
When she did finally look up she saw a figure standing by her car. She approached with caution preparing to use what she’d learn in her self-defense lessons if need be.  
The figure turned around and it was clear who it was.  
‘Korra’  
She’s… so… close. Asami thought. It took her a minute to realized Korra was saying something. “sorry come again?”   
She shifted in her spot. “I said you have a thing for Kuvira.”  
Asami flew into a panic. How did she know. Was she that obvious?   
‘well kinda’  
“I don’t know-” before she could finish Korra cut her off with a smirk.  
“No need to deny it. I already know it’s true.” Asami gulped down the lump in her throat that prevented her from talking. Korras’ smirk of confidence turned into a wide grin. “relax I won’t tell her.” She said.  
“y-you won’t?” Asami asked.  
“No.” Korra responded.  
“why?” Asami stated again not even trying to hide her curiosity or surprise.  
Kora laughed. “why would I it’s not like it has anything to do with me.”   
“anyway what are you doing here?” Asami said.  
“Right, right. You dropped this when you left the gym. I figured that there was less of a chance that I’d miss you if I’d come straight here.” Korra dug in her bag and pulled out Asami's sketch pad.  
“H-how did you know which one was my car?” Asami asked taking up a defensive position once again. She watched as Korra thought about how to explain herself.   
She shrugged before answering. “your sent.”  
‘what is she an animal?’  
“M-my sent?” Asami replied with confusion trying to hide her embarrassment.  
Korra smiled “yeah sorry. My senses are a lot... stronger than most. Oh and before sorry if I gave you the wrong impression it’s just that…” she stopped not sure whether or not to say more.  
“just what?” Asami said.  
Korra lowered her eyes. “you sent is… really strong… and uh, kind of made it hard to focus on the game.”  
“is it that bad?” Asami said before Korras’ head shot you to meet Asami's eyes.  
“Spirits no. it’s actually the opposite it’s really warm and alluring. Kind of reminds you of spring you know. It has the scent of cherry blossoms.” Korra went silent realizing she had said more than she meant to.  
Asami felt her cheeks heat up and from the look on Korras’ face she could tell she was blushing.  
‘Alluring she said your smell was alluring’  
“a-anyway um. Yeah here’s your book. Sorry I did kind of take a peek in it. It’s really amazing.” Kora said trying to both change the subject as well as keep herself from pouncing on the girl in front of her.  
“uh, right thanks.” Asami said taking the hint. As she reached to take back her sketch pad from kora, their hands brushed against each other and a surge of electricity passed from Korra’s hand to Asami. It was clear that both of them had felt it. Kora let out a small growl under her breathe before quickly shoving her hands in her pockets… with it she shoved down the urge to take Asami and….


	2. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which Korra tries everything in her power to suppress the desires that come with being the Avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: OMG you stayed for the second chapter!!!! sorry if the last chapter was a bit stiff but I will try to do better in this one. So with that let’s get started.

~Korra~

I’ve been around countless people, experienced numerous scents. But none of them come even remotely close to the girl standing in front of me at this moment. Asami… was her name right… what is it about her that make me want to…

‘no Korra stop it. Remember your training. Control, control…’ I breathed in deeply and was filled with… her scent. Raava this girl was so intoxicating it sent chills up my spin. Enough to make me shiver.

“Um are you ok?” Asami asked.

“what? Oh yeah….” I responded

“Is it bothering you? my uh… scent I mean.” Said Asami. 

‘yes’

‘no’

‘what the flameo I’m talking to myself’

“No not at all.” I can tell it bothers her being around me even if it doesn’t bother me. Still that spark when our hands touched… what was that?

‘a sign to say you should get the spirits out of here’

“Um… so you’re on the basketball team?” she asked.

“No. but Kuv asked me to fill in because one of her players was out sick or something” I said

“Kuv?” she asked

“oh uh yeah sorry that’s that I call Kuvira. Sort of a habit or something” I said with a awkward smile.

“I see. I take it you and Kuvira are… close?” Asami asked with curiosity.

“you can say that.” As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted it. I watched as her smile fell and she looked worried. “It’s not like you think. We are close but Kuv is more like an annoying sister that I can’t get rid of.” 

She watched me before laughing.

‘Oh My Raava that laugh’

‘focus’

“um so I actually do need to go so…” Asami said.

“oh really…” I said trying not to sound disappointed. Not that it matters because the way she’s looking at me with those emerald eyes highlighted by her purple eye shadow, red lips and that raven colored hair says she did.

‘you didn’t have to go into that much detail’ 

Regardless I stepped aside so that she could gain access to her car. My eyes were glued to her every movement.

‘get thee behind me Vaatu’

‘behind’ 

I shook my head trying to shake the not so proper thoughts with it. “um..” I said trying to get her attention and succeeding.

“what’s up? Was there something else?” she asked

“um... just... when can I see you again…” that did not come out the way I thought it would. “um, no I- I just meant like we go to the same school and all so….” My word failed badly   
and I felt my cheeks heat up. 

I looked up at the sound of her chuckle. Well this is embarrassing. She extended her hand. “Korra is it? I thing I need to apologize.”

“what for?” I said taking her hand. Her smile faded slightly as she looked at our hands still in mid shake. 

“huh? Oh it’s just that I think I misjudged you.” She said her smile returning.

“ is that so?” I replied.

“yes” she said starting to blush. “actually I was a bit afraid of you.”

I smiled. “you… afraid of me. Wow.” I said placing my free hand over my chest faking hurt. She told me that when she first saw me back in the gym she thought I was about to attack her.

‘I want to ‘attack’ her alright but not in that way and if we keep holding hands like this I might actually do just that’

She laughed. “sorry. But your actually a really interesting person.” She paused and I watched as her eyebrow rose as she thought hard about something. “hey since you’re already   
here can I give you a ride somewhere?” 

Every fiber of my being is tell me this is a bad idea… to hell with that. Spirits you don’t meet a girl like this, every hundred years. “yes to the docks if that isn’t too much.”

“not at all.” She said with a smile.

~later at the docks~

“you know Korra. You’re really easy to talk to. I hope all my questions weren’t too bad.” She said.

“not at all. I had fun. Too bad it was such a short ride.” I said.

“what’s wrong don’t want to leave.” She said with a wink. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say she was flirting with me. 

“well you are a million times better to look at then Tenzin.” I said winking back at her. 

“Be that as it may…” she said laughing, “I have to get home.”

“ ‘sigh’ alright I guess I’ll have to let you then.” I said.

We sat there our laughs dying down and our eyes locked. By the time I even knew anything my lips where on hers. There was an immense warmth followed by a sweet taste.

‘Oh spirits! I forced a kiss on her…. We just met… we just became what I thought would be good friends…. Spirits what is wrong with me. You’d think the Avatar would have a bit more self-control than that.

I felt a bit of pressure on my lips right before I quickly pulled away. She kissed me back! She did didn’t she? I didn’t just imagination that.

Asami turned away from Korra her eyes on the steering wheel. “Y-you should… go know Korra” she said in a flat tone. Confusion written all over her face which quickly turned to worry.

“Asami I am so sorry I don’t know what in Raava’s name came over me. I just-” She stopped me with the shake of her head.

“Go now Korra…” 

I slowly got out of the car. In the same moment my other boot touched the floor she had pulled away. Damn it. 

~a bit later~

I threw my bag on the desk and collapsed face down onto my bed. I screamed a couple of curses into my pillow before rolling over onto my back. I need to talk to her… I need to tell her that was an accident….

It was an accident right? I mean I thought about it… the entire way to the docks and as I water bended to Avatar island.

“man you really blew it this time Korra.”

Naga stood and walked over whimpering. She rested her head no my stomach. “don’t worry girl I’m ok… I just did something unbelievably stupid.” I patted her head then sighed.  
How am I supposed to face Asami… what do I do to fix this?

With another heavy sigh I took out my phone and pressed play on the next song on my list.

~Girl you got me tripping on sunshine  
God knows you just made my day  
Since you came around, no  
I just can’t slow down, no  
I want to see you walkin my way~

~Girl you got men thinking about diamonds  
Getting down on one knee maybe two  
People may stop and stare, but I don’t even care, no   
Just as long as I am with you. ~ 

Well I think that’s enough of that. Even if I am over the moon that I got to kiss Asami now is not the time to take it in. I skipped the song and played the next.

~ Flames to dust   
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?

~Flames to dust   
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end? ~

Great. Thanks nelly Furtado way to kick a girl when she’s already down for the count. I mean twist the knife in deeper why don’t you.

I groaned. I wonder if it’s this bad for her….

‘Asami…’

~meanwhile~

~Asami~

I kissed her back… she kissed me and I kissed her back. But... but I- I… with Kuvira… this isn’t happening.

Every time I close my eyes I hear her voice, see her deep ocean blues, her goofy smile….

Enough Asami you have to distract yourself.

I reached for my bag at the foot of my bed and took out my sketch book. Work that could get my mind off of her…. Or so I thought. Before I could even get around to opening the book I was hit with this over whelming smell… her scent. 

It was a smell that reminded you of winter. Fresh untouched snow. There was also a hint of burning wood from a fire place.

‘Korra’

I tried to distract myself with music which wasn’t going as planned.

~'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side

~'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life~

I found myself jumping up off my bed, my cheeks a dark shade of red as far as the mirror told me. My mind filled with thoughts of her again before I reached for my phone and changed the song… which wasn’t much better.

~When you’re around  
I laugh mindlessly.  
But the moment when we’re apart  
I become depressed, I must be crazy.  
Tell me why?  
Why must we do this?  
Perhaps we’re thinking same thing, so Bring it!~  
~My mind is out of control .  
I just can’t take it no more.  
Tonight I won’t let you go .~

Damn it. For the love of Raava I’m begging you to let the third time be the charm. I don’t know how much more of this I can take.

~She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by~

And I’m out I couldn’t take it anymore. My eyes closed and my hands moved down my torso guiding its way into my panties. I moaned when my fingers slipped into my folds. I could feel my body heat flair in the same beat as my increasing pulse.

I allowed my imagination get the best of me. It started with someone’s hands tracing the outline of my body… I was so sure it was Kuvira but as my gaze rose the features of the person on top of me was….

“Korra….” the words slipped out with little to no resistance.

I imagined Korra’s free hand skimming over my breast, pinching, licking, and nipping my nipples. Slowly Korra’s lips lowered over my body. The flutter in the pit of my stomach slowly increasing as Korra hovered over the lower half of my body.

“d-don’t tease me…” I said in a vice I could barely recognize.

Korra pulled her fingers out of the slit and her sapphire eyes met my emerald. She grinned before her face disappeared between my legs.

“F-fuck!”

Korra switching between licking, sucking and using her fingers made me lean into her forceful trusts and my hips bucked to match her every stroke.

“S-spirits… K-Korr…ahhh~” my vice trailed off.

My eyes shot open and I lied there trying to grasp an understanding of what just happened.

‘I didn’t just… about Korra… did I?’

No it’s not possible. I mean even when I was dating Mako I…. I n-never… not that he wasn’t good… I just thought that I was just the type of person that didn’t have a ……

But while thinking of her… of a person I don’t even know… how is that even possible?

I buried my face into my pillow.

“Spirits how am I going to face Korra tomorrow” I said with a groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: that was chapter. Moved fast right. Btw the songs that where in this are the following  
> Korra:   
> Running on Sunshine- grey’s Anatomy edition (my favorite show >.


	3. Forgive but can’t forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami has been avoiding Korra for the last two weeks unable to forget the fact that she masturbated to the image of Korra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I apologize for the ending not in the last chapter. The songs Korra listened to while thinking of Asami where: Running on sunshine and All good things (come to an end)- Nelly Furtado. The songs Asami where listening to while thinking of Korra where: Every time we touch- Cascada, Please don’t go- 2ne1(Korean group, English lyrics) and Sweet child o’ mine- guns and roses

~Korra~

I couldn’t help but groan. Asami has been avoiding me for the last two weeks. I am sure that if she would just hear my apologies then things may go back to normal… well that is if this heavy filling in the pit of my stomach and back of my mind would just fade away already. Regardless today is the day. As Raava as my witness I will make her listen to me even if it means ambushing her in front of the school.

I stared intensely scanning the crowed for the familiar Raven colored hair or signature black leather jacket that emitted her scent of spring. With me standing in front of the school doors like this there will be no way for me to miss her.

“Are you alright there Korra?” my eyes broke its’ scan of the crowed at the sound of my name. “you looking for someone?” Kuvira… I can’t tell her I’m standing here literally stalking the Spirits out of a girl I only met two weeks ago hoping to get the chance to speak with her. Hell even just seeing her or being engulfed in her scent would be good enough for me.

‘yeah right. Like you’d be satisfied with no touching.’

Like hell I’m telling her any of that. “oh, hey Kuv.” I said trying to hold in my disappointment of her not being Asami. “I guess you can say that. I thought I’d wait here until Mako and the others show.” Smooth by phrasing it that way, it doesn’t sound like I’m looking for Asami. 

I took a sip of my water not even getting the chance to swallow before it came shooting out of my mouth and dripping down my chin and shirt at the sound of her question. “You like Mako?” Kuvira said with a large devious grin plastered over her face.

“What! Spirits no. What the hell Kuv!” I said as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. “Mako is definitely NOT the one I have a thing for.” 

‘Spirits’

Did I really just say that? 

I turned to Kuvira slowly hoping, no praying, that she didn’t catch what I just said. Excitement filled her face and she began to poke me in the side. “OMR Avatar Korra, you sly dog. How dare you have a thing for someone and Not tell your best friend who it is.” 

“ok first of all shhh! No one is supposed to know about the whole…” I lowered my voice and took a quick look around. “Avatar thing. What would you do if it got out. Are you going to sit through one of Tenzin’s speeches about the importance of timing? cuz’ I’m certainly not.”

She rolled her eyes still smiling. “oh whatever. You still aren’t getting out of this without telling me who in the group it is.” Her eyes narrowed, her smile never once faltering. “ok so if it isn’t Mako then that just leaves Bolin, Opal, Jinora, Azula, Iroh and Asami?”

I fought the urge to blush at the sound of her name. she gasped which made my head shoot up to see if she had figured it out. “it couldn’t be me now could it Avatar.” she said jokingly pretending to be surprised. “why Korra I’m flattered… but no offence you’re not my type.” We burst out laughing.

“Oh fuck you. Don’t flatter yourself you’re not my type either.” After out laughter started to die down she continued.

“So who is it? Ok so it can’t be Bo or opal because they’re obviously dating and it’s not Mako as we have established. So that just leaves… Jinora, Azula, Iroh and Asami?” again I fight the urge to not blush… but I’m slowly losing that fight. 

“just drop it Kuv. It doesn’t matter anyway…” I lowered my gaze remembering all the warnings I received from Tenzin and my father.

“why because of the ‘curse’ that comes with being the Avatar?” I didn’t say anything but then again I didn’t really have to for Kuvira to know exactly what was on my mind…. I had promised my parents already that if things ever got to that point I’d go into the Avatar meditation room.

Well if I’m really being honest it’s more like an isolation room. From the stories Katara use to tell me it was essentially a place to clear your mind. After all, with all the power that surges through your body as the avatar, control over your emotions isn’t the easiest thing to manage. With heightened senses, focus is… difficult at best.

“oh hey, there they are.” I reluctantly looked up in as Kuvira began to wave. “’Sami!!” I watched her run over to the others, reluctantly following having lost my previous convictions.  
I managed a weak smile when her eyes met my own. I swear her head could not turn any faster.

‘what happened to all that confidence you had before Korra. Come one move your ass! Things can’t start moving unless you’re willing to ‘Avatar up’… wow that sounded even worse than I thought.

“Guess what Korra Just told me you guys…” no it’s not possible… SHE WOULDN’T DARE. “So apparently Korra…” I didn’t let her finish. In a matter of seconds, I was practically Air-bending over to her and placing her in a head lock with one hand over her mouth.

“hey-, wha, um Kuv can I see you over here for a minute? ‘kay thanks.” 

“what’s up with them” I heard Bolin ask before Mako responded.

“Must be a girl thing bro.” this was followed by a thump then a quick ‘ow’ said in unison.

“What do you think you’re doing Kuv. Have you lost your mind.” I said with a stern look before looking in the direction of the group. In actuality my eyes fell to Asami. Her hair fell over her shoulders and framed her face complimenting the purple eye shadow and scarlet red lips that brought out those emerald eyes of hers and Pale skin completion. God even from this distance I still smell her as though I was standing right next to her and thank Raava for the gentle wind today. 

Kuvira shifted her weight and it was only until my face was buried in the cement with one arm forced behind my back that I realized my mistake in letting my guard down. I let out the small growl that ran up my vocal cords. 

‘Great way to make a complete ass out of yourself Korra.’ The others seemed confused as to what we were doing, but to my surprise there was a hint of concern in Asami’s eyes. I could feel my heart stop for just a moment and even though I was embarrassing to have her see me in this state that isn’t what caused me to blush so heavily even the tips of my ears where on fire.

“relax Korra.” Kuvira said as she helped me onto my feet. “as much fun as it would be outing you like that. Do you really think I’d do that to my bestie?”  
Without a hint of hesitation, I narrowed my eyes and said “yes. Yes, I do.”

she laughed before punching me in the arm and dragging me back over to the others.

“What was that about.” Azula asked with a slight smile of her own.

“nothing just a small disagreement.” Kuvira said.

“So what did you want to talk about before?” Opal said as her eyes shifted back and forth between the two of us.

“Korra thought we should skip school today. It’s not like we really need to take the special courses anyway.” Kuv said waving her hand over the idea of all students having to be placed in the special course whether they had bending abilities or not.

“yeah, well speak for yourself I couldn’t get this meatal bending down even if it killed me.” Bolin said huffing at the thought of his last screw up.

“chill Bolin you’ll get it eventually.” Mako replied trying to comfort his brother.

“yeah well you haven’t gone you against Azula yet Mako.” Iroh said rubbing his back. “I still get this crick in my back when I bend over.”  
The others laughed. “skip school for the day? Well what would we do.” Jinora asked with caution. 

I poked her cheek “well first off good little girls should go to class” she pouted at the thought of being called a child.

“Stop treating me like a kid Korra. I’m only two years younger than all of you.” She protested.

“two years too young if you ask me. Besides I’ll need a cover. If your father finds out about this I’ll never here the end of it.” I stated.

“it’s still not a fair deal if you ask me.” She responded with furrowed eyebrows, still pouting.

“How About this you stay and cover for us for today and tomorrow you can come with us to a party later on.” Kuvira said looking up from her phone.

“that’s fine and all but what exactly are we going to do now.” Mako asked.

“well we could go to Asami’s place.” Bolin said not even considering whether or not it was ok with Asami. 

“Bolin sweetie I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Opal said her eyes shot a concerned look at Asami who lowered her eyes. I wonder if she’s ok. She doesn’t really look ok but she smiles anyway.

“Why not babe? Asami’s place is huge. We can hang out there. There is plenty to do.” Bolin continued.

“that’s fine.” Asami said smiling. Or maybe not. Her smile seems forced. “Bolin is right there is more than enough room and we don’t have to worry about being bothered.” I don’t know why but I get the feeling that she isn’t saying all that needs to be said.

With that settled we separated into two groups for two separate cars. Mako, Bolin, Iroh and Opal in one car and Kuvira, Azula and I rode with Asami.

“good but I need to make a quick stop first is that ok ‘Sami?” Kuvira asked smiling at the text on her phone.

“um sure. Where to?” Asami asked.

“the Four seasons.” Kuvira replied. “there is one more person we got to get.”

I looked over at Kuvira. She has friends other than me? Wow. Didn’t know anyone other than myself could stand her bossy nature.

“Kuv you have other friends?” I said faking surprised.

“oh fuck you too Korra.” She smiled. “and yes of course I do. If I spent all my time around your crazy ass, Spirits I would lose my mind.” She and Azula laughed nodding in agreement. I looked over at Asami. She didn’t laugh but had a smirk on her face.

‘spirits she’s just so…’

Before I have the chance to unwillingly tear my eyes from that beautiful expression she caught me staring at her. Her smile widened and I looked away as I blushed.  
I cleared my throat before asking “S-so Kuv who is this mystery friend?” she didn’t answer right away but shifted in her seat and grinned like an idiot.

“you’ll find out soon enough.” With a wink she said nothing more.

~later at Asami’s House~

“Wow Kuvira I didn’t know you were friends with my brother.” Opal said. The guy we picked up in front of the Four Seasons is Opal’s brother? Wow I kinda want to know how they met. To be honest he doesn’t really seem like her type…

“well about that.” Kuvira started as she moved to sit next to Baatar Jr. “actually Baatar isn’t really just a friend. We’re dating?” the words where quick, barely noticeable. It took a few minutes for it to sink in.

“what?” Opal and Bolin said in unison

“really?” Mako said.

“huh… I didn’t think that he was your type.” Azula stated.

Iroh just shrugged.

I couldn’t help but look in Asami’s direction. If this hurt or bothered her at all she defiantly didn’t let it show. “when…” was the only word I could manage to say. If Asami won’t ask the questions I know are screaming in her head, then I will. “when did you guys get together? Where did you meet?... why didn’t you say anything to us?” 

The others looked at me as if I had lost my mind and I couldn’t bring myself to meet any of their gazes. This was for her… for the girl I can’t stop thinking about. The girl that makes me want to….

‘really now Korra. Makes you want to what?’

Smile.

I don’t know why but I don’t… want her to suffer in silence.

‘really you don’t know why?’

“Korra you okay?” Kuvira asked as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

I shook the thoughts of what I wanted to do to Asami. This is not the time for that. I looked up and tried to hide my frustration “what? O-of course… I just mean how dare you not tell your best friend that you where dating someone.” I said nudging her and smiling.

“well sorry about that. We actually met when we took that trip to Zaofu… so I guess about a month now? Baatar was in the police force and some friends where blasting some music and he showed up at the door. At first I thought he was a stiff but I guess he sort of grew on me.” Kuvira said as Baatar slid his hand around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. I did have to look over at her to know that Asami cringed at the sight.

“congratulations.” I can’t believe though words came out of Asami’s mouth. If anyone I thought, she’d be the one to object. For some reason the fact that she didn’t makes my heart hurt… maybe even more than it would have if she had.

~some time later~

“and so I said Air bending training? That’ll be a breeze.” The only one to laugh at my joke was Bolin who was doubled over on the verge of tears. Other than that I got a round of head shakes, but I did manage to make Asami giggle even if I couldn’t tell if it was actually because of my joke.

‘probably not’

After six jokes later, three movies and Raava knows how many snacks everyone slowly decided to leave. Azula and Mako where the first. ‘Not sure but I think those two might be dating’ Opal and Bolin followed not long after that and somewhere in between Iroh was gone as well.

“we should go too Korra.” Kuvira said. “you still got your training to do.” She’s right however I’m a little reluctant to just leave Asami like this. I haven’t even gotten the chance to apologies yet.

“I’ll walk you guys out.” Asami said, pulling me back to reality.

“o-okay, um cool.” I managed to say.

~Asami~ 

As I walked Kuvira and the other two out part way I felt a tight squeeze push me to the verge of tears. It hurt… knowing I missed my chance…. Knowing that my crush… my affection would never in this lifetime be returned made me feel even more alone than I have in the past ten years. I suppose I should be used to it by now.

I looked up to see Korra jogging back over to me. She smiled before yelling over at Kuvira. “just make something up. It’s what you’re good for why else would I keep you around Kuv.” Kuvira rolled her eyes before leaving with Baatar. 

“Hey.” Korra said with a wide grin on her face. Her ocean blues staring at me with such intensity my heart tightened again but not in the same way it did over Kuvira. 

I didn’t even manage to get a word in before she leaned over in a formal bow. “ I am so sorry for what happened the other day. I never intended to make you uncomfortable. I would really like it if we could be friends cuz’ I think you’re really an amazing person and hanging out with you seems like a nifty idea and… and.”  
I couldn’t help but laugh. As I did she stood up and looked at me embarrassed at her choice of words.

“Nifty?” I said with a raised eyebrow still smiling. The tension I’d felt all day even more so when I found out about Kuvira, disappeared in a matter of seconds. Just seeing her smile was enough.

“yeah, not my best choice of words. Not really sure where that came from.” She smiled as she rubbed the back of her neck. “so can we like…” she tried to think of the phrase she was looking for. “just forget the whole thing happened… and are you ok… with the Whole Kuvira thing. If you want, I can talk to her and…”

I shook my head. My eyes locked with hers. “it’s… it’s fine Korra. I think I always knew things would turn out like this.” I fought back tears.

“Are you sure ‘Sami?” I smiled at her choice to use my nickname.

“yes… I don’t think I would have told her even if she wasn’t dating someone.” I lowered my gaze not wanting Korra to see me on the verge of tears. She followed by placing a hand on my shoulder. 

“Asami…”

“I’m fine Korra. But thank you.” I said.

“what about the thing from before?” she asked. “can we forget everything and start over?” honestly I don’t see anything that requires my forgiveness.

“No” I stated. Maybe it was the fact that she was here trying to mend my wounded heart or maybe it was the way my heart seems to always beat rapidly in her presence but I knew saying ‘no’ and nothing more was the right thing to do.

“o-oh… um ok… I…” with a hurt expression she turned to leave and I grabbed her muscular arm stopping her.  
I reached up, placed my free hand on her cheek and pressed my lips to hers with a little force. that pained expression she had quickly turned to shock upon our separation. “I won’t forget. Instead consider us even ok.”

Her jaw dropped open and I giggled at her dumbfounded expression. My hand slipped from her upper arm to hers. “Stay.” I said half asking and half demanding.

 

Authors Note: Finally, we’re getting somewhere but for how long? Lol. Tell me what you think after the next chapter. The next chapter secrets just might be revealed. Idk yet. But I will tell you that the next chapter will be “I miss you” inspired by Adele’s song of the same name as well as the song “Remedy”. Stay tuned. ;)


	4. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which things get heated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: just a head’s up the music that plays in the background will be Adele’s song

~Korra~

“’Sami. What are you doing?” I asked. as her hands reached for the draw string of my sweat pants I took a small step back trying to put some space between us. She made it very clear she didn’t want to talk. 

“Don’t… move.” She said between kisses and giving me a serious but lustful stare. She pulled me forward never taking more than a second or two for her lips to be apart from mine. I can’t help but think we should be talking… that maybe this isn’t really what she wants… that I’m not really what she wants even if she is what I want.

“Asami…” kiss. “are…” kiss. “you…” kiss. “sure…about this.” I bit my lip when her hand snaked its way into my pants trying to hold in a growl. 

“No Talking.” Asami’s voice husked in my ear as she grabbed the hem of my shirt raising it and guiding my arms above my head so that she could pull it over my head. When it was off she dropped it to the ground and it landed with a soft plop upon the impact. My pants and underwear followed right after. She gave me a once over and smiled. 

That was it. The look that said she didn’t care what I did at this point as long as it involved her. I needed no more encouragement before I began assaulting Asami’s mouth all the while unbuttoning her blouse as quickly as I could. When I found it was taking too long I took the shirt and tore it open letting the last few buttons fall off. I grabbed both sides of the opened blouse and pealed it off of her then her bra. As the next song on her playlist began, my hands slid down her torso and rested themselves on the back of Asami’s thighs.

~I want every single piece of you  
I want your heaven and your ocean's too~  
As I lifted her up, holding her close with my face buried in the crook of Asami’s neck, I felt her legs wrap themselves tightly around my waist. With one hand on the small of her back and the other holding onto her thigh I moved over to the bed. As I laid her down and pulled back and I smiled. “What?” she whispered.

~Treat me soft but touch me cool  
I wanna teach you things you never knew, baby  
Bring the floor up to my knees  
Let me fall into your gravity  
And kiss me back to life to see  
Your body standing over me~ 

I shook my head. “I…I’ve never done something like this.” I admitted as I blushed. “I don’t want to hurt you.” She smiled in response to my confession.  
My heart was pounding so fast and loud, I’m certain she can hear it… and if she didn’t, she noticed when she ran her hands over my breast.”

She winked at me. “I don’t mind if you hurt me a little.” She said with a seductive tone as she pulled me down on top of her and into a deep kiss. There was no resistance when my tongue found its way into Asami’s mouth.

~Baby don't let the lights go down  
Baby don't let the lights go down  
Baby don't let the lights go down  
Lights go down, lights go down  
Lights go down, lights go down  
Down, down, down, down~

I slowly made my way down her neck, as my lips pressed against her Common carotid artery, I felt her pulse quickened and she shivered before letting out a moan. I wasn’t sure if she liked having her nipples pinched and twisted but the way her body trembled tells me whatever I was doing she was enjoying.

My lips traveled down licking and nipping at her breast just long enough to have her gasp and have her nails dig into my back, dragging outward, before I moved on. She wined for a moment in disappointment before my lips traveled down to her hips. I unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and slid it as well as her underwear down around her ankles then pulled them off tossing them somewhere by the foot of the bed.

~I miss you when the lights go out  
It illuminates all of my doubts  
Pull me in, hold me tight  
Don't let go, baby give me light  
I miss you when the lights go out  
It illuminates all of my doubts  
Pull me in, hold me tight  
Don't let go, baby give me light~

I ran my tongue down her stomach, over her hips and down to the inside of her thigh. I planted a kiss on her sweet spot and bit down softly. She flinched and for a second I thought that she was ready to push me away. 

When she didn’t I proceeded to gently run my fingertips over her slit. She gasped in shock. I looked up and my eyes met hers. They begged me to do it again. I grinned and complied this time her body shivered and her hips rose.

“D-don’t… tease me… Korra please…” she bit her lip. Her hips wiggled against my touch and I took that as a good reaction and rubbed her clit.

~I love the way your body moves  
Towards me from across the room  
Brushing past my every groove  
No one has me like you do  
In your heart I bring my soul  
But be delicate with my ego  
I wanna step into your great unknown  
With you and me setting the tone~

She gasped and grabbed the sheets. “K-Korra.” I couldn’t help but smile when my name slipped unintentionally from her lips. It was at that moment that I would do anything to hear it again… and for some reason that thought scared the Spirits out of me.

I watched her chest rise and fall at a quickening pace before finally sliding my fingers down and penetrating her. She arched her back throwing her head back as well, her mouth opened to let out the moan she had tried so hard to hold in.

“K-Ko-Korra!” she said panting while her hips bucked against my fingers. With my free hand I pinned her hips to the bed. My own core burned wishing for her hands on my own body… but for now I focused on her needs.

~Baby don't let the lights go down  
Baby don't let the lights go down  
Baby don't let the lights go down  
Lights go down, lights go down  
Lights go down, lights go down  
Down, down, down, down~

~I miss you when the lights go out  
It illuminates all of my doubts  
Pull me in, hold me tight  
Don't let go, baby give me light  
I miss you when the lights go out  
It illuminates all of my doubts  
Pull me in, hold me tight  
Don't let go, baby give me light~

I licked her clit thrusting my fingers in and out of her at a pace that steadily increased. As her breathing became more rapid I slid a second finger in her. “F-Fuck… K-Korra!” she yelled. I rose placing my lips on her neck again pumping my fingers in and out of her faster.

“Harder… Korra please… Please… Please do it harder~” I smiled and added force to my speed.

~We play so dirty in the dark  
'Cause we are living worlds apart  
It only makes it harder baby  
It only makes it harder baby (harder baby)  
Harder baby (harder baby), harder baby~

I felt her muscles tighten around my fingers and assumed that she was ready to come. I fought the urge to add a third finger and bit down on her neck leaving a little more than a hickey. I moved my lips over hers and rubbed her clit with my thumb as my two fingers curled and rubbed against her walls.

She let out a few muffled moans blocked by my mouth. I pulled back and she let out a loud scream. She gasped before burring her face in my shoulder her nails once again clawing at my back. My fingers never once slowed as she rode out her orgasm. Her body shuddered repeatedly before her body relaxed. 

~I miss you when the lights go out  
It illuminates all of my doubts  
Pull me in, hold me tight  
Don't let go, baby give me light  
I miss you when the lights go out  
It illuminates all of my doubts  
Pull me in, hold me tight  
Don't let go, baby give me light~

~I miss you, I miss you  
I miss you, I miss you  
I miss you, I miss you  
I miss you, I miss you~

I kissed her once more before pulling out my fingers and rolling over on my back next to her. I look over at Asami. She rolled over to face me and giggled a bit.

“what?” I said smiling.

She shook her head. “nothing.” She was laughing now.

I sat up. “come on ‘Sami. Tell me.”

“you were a lot better than I thought you were going to be.” She gave me a flirtatious smile.

“it’s not like I’m a virgin… I just never done it with a girl before.” I couldn’t help but blush.

“didn’t seem like that was the case to me.” She shot me a wink before throwing an arm around my waist.

“why thank you.” I said with a chuckle.

I watched as she closed her eyes her smile never fading. I lied down and did the same. She placed her head on my chest and began humming a tune. I remember burring my face in her hair and being engulfed with that cherry blossom scent and let sleep take me.

~the next morning~

I felt around the bed for Asami. I’m sure I fell asleep with her in my arms but…. My eye flung open and I saw that Asami wasn’t there and I jumped up. I knew that she wasn’t really over Kuvira yet… maybe I should have protested sleeping together.

What if she regrets it… what if she didn’t think it was great, I mean she did date Mako from what I heard. What if she says it was nothing more than a mistake…?

Spirits what if she never talks to me again! 

I quickly searched for my clothing before making my way out of the room. I didn’t realize just how large Asami’s place was until I went looking for her. I found her back at in the living room sitting at the grand piano. 

I was ready to call out to her praying that my nerves wouldn’t get the best of me but before I had the chance I heard her humming a tune. It was the same one I heard last night.  
I walked up behind her. “hey… what is that song that you keep humming.” She jumped at the sound of my voice and quickly turned to me. I took a seat on the couch waiting for her to say something but she just stared at me. “are… are you regretting it…” I ask lowering my eyes afraid to look into hers and know that she did…. Afraid to know that I still wasn’t the one she wanted.

I heard shuffling and when I did find the courage to look at her, she was standing in front of me. She smiled before taking a seat next to me. She surprised me when she took my hand in hers before resting her head in my lap. I felt my body stiffen. Her scent is even stronger today. As I let it engulf my I couldn’t help but replay the events of the prior night. 

“Korra?” she said.

“hmm?” 

“Do you really think I’d sleep with someone if I knew I’d only regret it later?” she looked up at me and her eyes locked with mine. For the most part I can tell that she’s being honest but… there is sadness there as well.

She looked away. “are you ok?” I asked. She shrugged.

“I’ve been through worse.” She said. I can tell she didn’t want to say any more than that so I thought I’d change the subject.

“that song… can you sing it for me?” I asked.

She looked at me, sat up and smiled. She never once let go of my hand. “I’m… uh not that good of a singer…”

“please I promise I won’t laugh if that’s what you’re worried about.” I said.

“the whole song?” she asked starting to smile.

“if it’s not too much trouble.”

“well if you don’t mind then…” her voice trailed off. 

She took me by the hand and pulled me over to the piano. As she placed her hands over the keys she was smiling. A smile that made me hold my breath, my pulse quickens and my palms sweat. I want to be the only one to see her in this light. She began playing.

~I remember all of the things that I thought I wanted to be  
So desperate to find a way out of my world and finally breath  
Right before my eyes I saw, my heart it came to life  
This ain't easy it's not meant to be  
Every story has it's scars~

~When the pain cuts you deep  
When the night keeps you from sleeping  
Just look and you will see  
That I will be your remedy  
When the world seems so cruel  
And your heart makes you feel like a fool  
I promise you will see  
That I will be, I will be your remedy~

~No river is too wide or too deep for me to swim to you  
Come whatever I'll be the shelter that won't let the rain come through  
Your love, it is my truth  
And I will always love you  
Love you~

As she sang I couldn’t help but think that I wanted this girl to be mine… from her raven colored hair and her green eyes, from her red lips and pale skin, from her heart stopping smile and her adorable laugh. I wanted her for myself. 

~When the pain cuts you deep  
When the night keeps you from sleeping  
Just look and you will see  
That I will be your remedy  
When the world seems so cruel  
And your heart makes you feel like a fool  
I promise you will see  
That I will be, I will be your remedy~

The way she sings… I don’t know why but I get this sense of hurt, loneliness and loss…. What exactly did she mean when she said ‘I’ve been through worse’ and how can I make sure it never happens again… especially when the Avatar’s life is always in danger…

‘Asami…’

~When the pain cuts you deep  
When the night keeps you from sleeping  
Just look and you will see  
I will be, I will be  
When the world seems so cruel  
And your heart makes you feel like a fool  
I promise you will see  
That I will be, I will be, I will be...  
Your Remedy~

“Korra… well how was it?” she asked nervously. I didn’t have time to process what she just said. I hadn’t exhaled since she began. The only thing I could manage to say was…

“Asami will you go out with me?” Oh Spirits what in Raava’s name did I just say.

Author’s Note. This chapter was originally supposed to be the previous one in addition it was supposed to have secrets revealed… but character connection and a building relationship is important. Don’t worry Asami will have her way with Korra later a lot happens later on and their relationship is tested along the way. ;) ^.^v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note. This chapter was originally supposed to be the previous one in addition it was supposed to have secrets revealed… but character connection and a building relationship is important. Don’t worry Asami will have her way with Korra later a lot happens later on and their relationship is tested along the way. ;) ^.^v


	5. Because I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which secrets start to come out and Asami and Korra can’t be more than friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: things got heated in the last chapter and we left off with Korra blurting out her feelings for Asami. Don't hate me for Asami's response just being realistic... ^.^v

~Asami~

“Asami go out with me…”

her words echoed in my ears and warmed my entire body. She’s not serious is she? No that can’t be…. Maybe I just misheard her. Yeah that must be it. I don’t want her to think I got the wrong idea about what she’s asking.

“sorry I didn’t quite catch that Korra.” I said faking ignorance. She lowered her eyes and blushed. She looked at me unsure of whether or not she should repeat herself.

“I…I…I asked I-if you would go out w-w-with me…” her blushing increased and she rubbed the back of her neck before biting her lip. “I uh…don’t know why I said that…” I could tell she was embarrassed but for whatever reason I couldn’t help but tease her a bit.

“so what now you don’t want to go out with me?” I said in a sultry tone with lidded eyes and a flirtatious smile. I watched as embarrassment turned to panic and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“no I mean… I just thought…” her voice trailed off for a moment. “Asami I do want to go out with you… I mean I thought about asking you… but then we just became friends and…”

“so you mean you do want to go out with me… like a date or something?” I looked at her with curiosity. I know she’s being serious but I can’t help but want to dodge the question. 

“y-yeah like a date… or something…. I know you might not be over Kuvira… but… after last night I just thought…” She said as her voice trailed off.

I don’t see a reason to reject her flat out. I mean what’s there not to like about Korra. She’s sweet, kind, beautiful and intelligent. Not to mention she makes me laugh in ways I never thought possible. And Spirits with her caramel colored skin, her tone figure, her eyes that make my heart stop and her smile that just… most of all I… didn’t dream about it… about the past last night. With Korra I felt warm, protected, not confused. With her I felt more safe then I have in a long time… with Korra I know I will never be left alone… or at least that’s the impression I get from her.

Every fiber of my being is screaming for me to say ‘yes’. That this might just end up being the best thing that will ever happen to me. I moved and sat on the couch

“Asami…” Korra say in a worried tone. “are you…” she moved and followed me over.

I looked up and stared into her eyes… those deep blue…. “Korra…” I said with a lot more sorrow than I had intended. “Korra… c-can I think about it for a bit longer?” I know those words weren’t the ones she wanted to hear. The looked on her face said it all.

“oh… um ok… I just… it was stupid of me to have asked.” She averted her eyes she had such an expression… it’s killing me inside. She got up and started for the door. I followed pursuit and grabbed her by the arm.

“Korra I’m not saying no. Spirits I’m not saying no… it’s just… things are complicated for me and I don’t want to drag you down with me… I just need a little bit more time ok?” I said as she turned to look at me.

I don’t know what I feel for Korra… but… I know I don’t want to use her. She is a good person… far better than myself at least.

It’s not about what other people think… that’s not the reason I can’t just say yes even though I really want to. I know what the other’s in school would say. It will probably go somewhere along the lines like: ‘really first a fire bender, then a earth bender now a water bender. I wouldn’t be surprised if she was going after the Avatar next. I mean how low can she go…’ even unfiltered I really couldn’t care less what they say let alone think about me.

Unlike Mako I’m sure Korra wouldn’t just stand by and watch them bad mouth me. That’s just who she is. Being with a person of the same gender isn’t a big deal in this day and age… however being with a bender when you’re not… well that’s another story. The problem lies with my father….

“Some time to think about it… um ok I can wait I guess.” Korra said pulling me from my thoughts. “u-um so that song…” she gave me a weak smile. I smiled back realizing she was trying to change the subject for my sake.

“that song… it’s called ‘Remedy’ by Adele… m-my mother use to sing it for me and my father when we worked on the cars…” I said.

“use to?” she asked. “you mean she doesn’t anymore?” my smile faded. The topic of my mother is not one of my favorites.

“she… uh she died about 10 years ago.” I said watching panic return to Korra’s face as she tried to think of a way to change the subject again. “Don’t worry about it Korra…. Although I am not very fond of the topic… if you ask a question I will answer it.” I continued trying to give her a reassuring smile.

“h-how… did she pass away.” Korra asked carefully choosing her word. 

My eyes met hers. “she was killed in a raid by some benders… she died… protecting me.” My voice trailed off as I fought the urge to cry. “ever since she died my father… he hasn’t been the same…”

“Asami…” Korra’s voice was filled with sorrow. I didn’t want her pity and when I looked up I realized that wasn’t what she was giving me. “I’m so sorry…” her apology sounded like it was made on behalf of all benders not just her own.

“don’t be it’s not your fault… it’s not anyone’s… but ever since that day my father has carried this vendetta against all benders… her hates them and would see that I did as well. If he ever found out that I was dating one… no matter the type of person, they are…” I shook my head. “I really don’t know what he would do.

“does… does he really hate them that much.” She asked.

“yes…. In fact, the only thing he hates more… is the Avatar.” Korra flinched at my words. Was it because the Avatar is supposed to be the one person who brings both benders and non-benders together. “my father blames the Avatar for not being there to help my mother.” Again she flinches.

“A-a-and you… what about you Asami… w-what do you think about the Avatar?” she asked, concern filling her voice.

I shook my head. “I don’t know. I don’t know how or what to think about the Avatar.” She looked away. 

“so… you hate the Avatar too.” She said lowering her voice.

“No… it’s just that I don’t know anything about the Avatar. I can only imagine what he or she is like.” I said looking up at the ceiling. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them before continuing. “but… when I think of the Avatar I imagine someone strong, intelligent, kind and warm…. Someone wise beyond their years… someone a lot like you Korra.” 

I turned to her and smiled. She was staring at me with a surprised look on her face. My smile softened. “but as much as I admire the Avatar I also think their life is a bit sad don’t you?” our eyes locked with one another.

“why is that?” Korra asked confused by my statement.

“Well because… the Avatar can’t be accountable to just his or her self, nor can they be accountable to just one person. They can’t fully fall in love with someone… they don’t have a choice in how their life will progress over time.” I said.

“Asami… can I ask you something…” she said. I watched her for a moment before nodding. “what if… and I’m just saying hypothetically speaking I was the Avatar… would you…. Would you still not want to be with me?” Korra averted her eyes for whatever reason and I sighed at her question.

“Korra it…. It wouldn’t be a matter of not wanting to be with you. I wouldn’t be able to.” I said felling sad to have said so.

“why!” she protested. “is it because my life would be in constant danger?”

I shook my head again. “Because Korra… the Avatar cannot belong to just one person… and I am not so good of a person to want to have to share you with the entire world.” She refused to look in my direction.

“Korra let me ask you something now.” I said and she looked at me. “if you where the Avatar and you were put in a situation where you had to save either the world or myself… which would you chose.” I don’t expect her to answer… and even if she does I’d want her to say….

‘you want her to say that she’d save you, don’t you?’

‘no… I mean…’

My thoughts where interrupted by Korra’s answer.

“I’d save both… even if it seemed impossible and if everyone told me to choose one or the other… I’d still try to save both… and I will succeed.” I couldn’t help but laugh. Not at her answer but at how she said it. There was no hesitation what so ever… and to be honest I’m happy by her answer.

“w-what did I say something weird?” she asked starting to blush. I leaned over and pressed my lips to her cheek.

“No Korra… you didn’t say anything wrong… it made me happy to hear… even if we were just talking in theory… Korra whatever you believe in… or wherever we end up I really hope you never change who you are. The world would be lucky to have an Avatar even half the person you are.

“’Sami… if you really mean what you just said then…” I cut her off.

“Korra shouldn’t you head back to the temple now? It’s already noon.” She frowned. 

“y-yeah but…” she stared at me for a moment then sighed. “yeah I guess I should...” she got up and headed for the door. I followed not too far behind. I walked her down the driveway before she stopped. Again she just looked at me with a serious expression. 

“do you want to take my car?” I asked. She looked confused for a moment.

“No… the Docks aren’t that far away… and I’ve never driven before.” She admitted. I watched her blush deeply.

“really? Well then I’ll just give you a lesson at another time.” When I said that her face lit up.

“really? That would be so cool!” she said smiling from ear to ear. I felt my pulse quicken and prayed that she wouldn’t notice me blush. “anyway is it cool if I pick you up for the party later?” she asked and now I was confused. She just said she didn’t know how to drive. “I still have something I need to talk to you about.

“um… yeah sure. That would be fine since I don’t know where the party will be held… but are you sure? I mean you just said you can’t drive.” Korra just laughed.

“Don’t worry I got it all worked out. Just try not to freak ok.” She said with a confident smirk. Ok now I am worried.

“why would I freak.” I said smiling at Korra.

“it’s a surprise.” Korra said.

“I hate surprises.” I said in a joking manner.

“really?” Korra asked.

“No.” I admitted.

We both laughed before Korra continued. “then I’ll pick you up at 8 is that ok?” she asked 

I thought for a minute before continuing. “8 sounds perfect. I’ll see you then.” She smiled then hugged me before moving away.

I was totally just flirting with her wasn’t I. I smiled.

‘you totally were.’ 

~back at Air Temple Island~

~Korra~

“You’re doing it again.” Kuvira said as she appeared from behind one of the columns. “what time did you get back?”

“I got back about an hour or so ago. And what am I ‘doing again’.” I said not making eye contact.

She watched me for a minute. “you’re dancing again.”

“I like to dance Kuvira.” I continued with my movements.

She walked over to me. “true. But I also know you only do ‘the dancing dragon’ when you’re trying to decide something that will probably get the both of us in trouble.” She said.  
I stopped my movements and faced her. I looked around to make sure Tenzin or the kids where around before pulling Kuvira to the side. I cleared my throat. “d-do you remember what we were talking about the other day.” She gave me a confused expression. “you know… about me liking someone in the group?” she nodded slowly. 

“that person is Asami isn’t it.” She said and I gave her a surprised look.

“y-yes but how did you…” she cut me off.

“it wasn’t that hard to put the pieces together. But anyway what about Asami?” she said shifting her weight from one foot to the other and smiling. I opened my mouth then snapped it shut. 

“Who’s Asami. Is she someone Korra likes.” Ikki said jumping out of the tree above us. Kuvira looked from Ikki to me. Ikki continued. “Do you like her in a good way or a bad way. Is she pretty?”

“Ikki. we’re trying to have a conversation. Why don’t you go bother Meelo or something?” I said shooing her off.

“you were saying?” Kuvira said with an amused grin on her face.

“well I uh… I think things might get serious between us...” I began.

“So…” Kuvira said.

“So I think I’m going to tell her.” Kuviras’ smile faded and she gave me a stern look. “I think she should know Kuv… you know before things get too deep.”

“you’ll risk putting her life in danger… for what Korra a crush that won’t last long. You and I both know that isn’t a good idea” she said.

“Kuv… this time it’s different.” I said.

“yeah? Different how?” Kuvira 

“I don’t know… I just think that if I tell Asami ‘who I am’ things will work out… I don’t know why but I just have this feeling that she’s important Kuv. That’s the only way I can explain it.” She watched me carefully probably trying to find out if I was just being kind or just full of it.

she shook her head before sighing. “Asami is a good person Korra and she’s a good friend… you and I might have known each other for a long time and you might be the closest thing I have to a family but… look if things go wrong in any way… I’ll be on her side this time.” She said.

“Don’t worry. Whether we start dating… or we just stay friends, I’m not going to let anything happen to her. I give you my word as the Avatar.” I said giving a serious look back at Kuvira.

“when are you going to tell her?” Kuvira asked.

“I don’t know at the party later tonight maybe… I just have to figure out a good time and place to say it…. It’s not like I can just blurt it out.” I said averting my eyes.

“what does Tenzin and your father think about this?” she asked.

“Well… I haven’t told them yet… besides things with Asami isn’t a sure thing. If I don’t tell her tonight, then I’ll drop the whole thing… I’ll even keep my distance from her…. I don’t want to bother them for no reason Kuv.” She sighed before catching my gaze and smiling.

“Well then let’s hope you get the girl. We can deal with whatever else when we come to it…. In the mean time you owe me one. I had to cover for a certain someone when they didn’t bother calling home.” She said nudging me before turning to go in for lunch.

“Hey Kuv.” I said.

“yeah what Avatar.” She replied.

“thanks for this… you know all of it.” I said.

“thank me when you save the world for good and get the girl.” She waved me off before disappearing.

Author’s Note: thanks for waiting had to see how I wanted things to progress. Leave comments if that’s your thing. The Next chapter will be the party and let’s just say a storm is coming. ^.^v make guesses and if you’re right I’ll dedicate the next chapter to you.


	6. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which unspoken word are exchanged….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Sorry for the late update.

~Asami manner~

~Korra~

I watched for a moment in the doorway of Asami’s work shop. With the music turned up she hasn’t noticed me yet. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand before tying her sweater around her waist by the sleeves. I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped before spinning around to face me. She looked almost afraid.

“Spirits Korra are you trying to give me a heart attack.” She said trying to catch her breathe.  
I laughed. “Sorry about that I thought you would have noticed. In my defense I did try calling out to you but you didn’t answer… you ok?” I asked still smiling. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone jump like that.”

She nodded. “yeah I’m fine. It’s just…” she looked down at the rag in her hands.

“Just what?” I asked as I watched the concern disappear from her face.

“It’s nothing really. I’ve just had this feeling that I’m being watched… it’s probably just all in my mind. Anyway Korra…” she looked at the clock hanging on the wall behind her then back at me. “you’re early.” She smiled.

“Uh… yeah I guess I kinda am… I-is that a problem?” I asked as I rubbed the back of my neck. She giggled and shook her head.

“No it’s not a problem, but I would have appreciated a heads up beforehand.” She gave herself a once over before looking at the clock again.

“Well I’m glad I got here when I did cuz I got to see something interesting.” I smiled. She gave me a confused look before slightly tilting her head.

“Something interesting?” she asked. 

I pointed to her cheek. “you have a bit of grease on your face.” She blushed deeply and tried to wipe it away which only made it worse. “yeah that’s not really working.” I laughed.

“Yeah, ha-ha, very funny Korra turn away for a minute.” She said walking across the room to the mirror by her tools. While she was cleaning her face I looked at what she was working on. 

“Hey ‘Sami you really get all this stuff?” I said looking from her blue prints to the open hood of the car as the music changed to ‘Say Something’ by A Great Big World. She made her way back over to me and leaned over my shoulder. A wave of her cherry blossom hit me like being tackled to the ground by Naga. 

“Oh you mean this? Yeah I get it… though if you ask me to explain why I understand it, well that would be a little difficult. Why? Are you interested in engineering?” she asked looking from her sketched to me. I cleared my throat and moved over to the car.

“Umm… so what about this… this is what you were working on when I came in right.” I asked. Her face lite up with excitement.

“Oh well this car… I’m reworking the engine. So far I managed to put in a 302 cu in (4.9 L) Windsor V8 but it can only work with the C-4 automatic transmission, power brakes, and power steering. Originally I put in the venerable 2.3 L I-4 from the Pinto and the 2.8 L Cologne V6 which was great but when I let Mako tested it out… let’s just say I had to rethink things. I could also use Other transmissions like the RAD 4-speed with unique gearing for either engines, and the C-3 automatic behind the 2.3 L and 2.8 L….” Her voice trailed off and she blushed. “And you totally have no idea what I’m talking about… great way to make a fool out of myself.”

I smiled. “you’re right I don’t most of it but I think I’m starting to see why you find it so interesting.”

She pouted. “you really shouldn’t tease me like that Korra.”

I took Asami’s hand in my own and looked her in the eyes. “I wouldn’t do something like that… especially not to you ‘Sami.” We stood there for a few minutes and I found myself leaning in to kiss her… I have this uncontrollable urge to do so but before I could act on that impulse, she withdrew back.

“Uh Korra I… I should really go get ready. I don’t think I can go to that party dressed like this and covered in oil.” She said blushing and pulling her hands from mine. 

“Uh right… so um I’ll just wait…” I trailed off and looked at the ground trying not to make an awkward situation any worse.

Asami picked up on the queue and interrupted. “Oh sorry. Umm could you wait in the living room.” She said rushing towards the door. She stopped and turned and gave me a once over and smiled. “I forgot but you look really… nice.” I get the feeling she really wanted to say something else but hey I’ll take it. She disappeared and I went to find the living room which was more difficult than you would think. 

~A Little Later~

Asami came down the stairs and I swear my jaw hit the floor. She said something and I closed my mouth and swallowed before my eyes met hers. She giggled a little. And with one eyebrow raised she said “Hey you doing okay there Korra?”

“Uh… y-yeah…” I cleared my throat. “Yeah… wow Asami you look…” I couldn’t tear my eyes away from her.

“Good I hope.” She said as more of a question than a statement in a nervous tone.

“I was going to say Amazing. I mean wow.” She smiled. She wore skinny black jeans with a crimson shirt and her black leather jacket and knee high boots.

‘Breath Korra.’

I quickly turned away from her. “Uh we should get going. I’m sure the others are already on their way over to the party.” I quickly headed for the door. As I reached for it, the door opened and I took two steps back. 

A man with a tired expression stood in the doorway “Asami can you tell me why there is a giant… thing in the front yard.” There was annoyance in his voice as he waited for Asami to answer. Before she did his attention turned in my direction. He looked me up and down his green eyes settled on the tribe markings on my arm. And he glared at them.

“Dad… this is Korra. She’s a friend from school… she’s the one taking me to the Party…” before she could finish introducing me he cut her off.

“She’s water tribe?” He asked.

“Yes.” She answered.

“A water bender?” He responded.

“Y-Yes she is.” Asami said in a nerves but stern tone. I felt her hand slip into mine. Her hand is trembling. Asami’s Father glared at her. 

“You did not say anything about this being a party with Benders.” He said as anger started to creep in his voice.

“I didn’t think It was necessary to mention.” She responded in a flat tone.

“Asami you are not going to any bending party and certainly not with some self-absorbed water bender.” He said. I know he’s insulting me but I just want to punch the crap out of him for Asami’s sake. I mean Spirits What Father talks to his own daughter like that. “How could you even think about doing something so absurd. You know what her kind did you us. You know what her kind took from us. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten.” Asami cut her father off with a gaze that could kill.

“No Dad I haven’t forgotten… I think about that day all the time, every minute of the day. But Benders are not the only ones responsible for what happened that day. Bender or not, Korra is a good person and an even better friend. When I’m with her I don’t think about the past and I certainly do not fear it the way you do. I like Korra maybe even enough to date her if she feels the same. Out of respect for you I’ve kept my personal life, the people I hang out with and date, to myself… but I will not stand here and let you bad mouth any friend of mine. I am sorry Dad but your view of Benders as something other than people… I don’t share it.” 

Asami’s grip on my hand tightened and she pulled me out of the house and down the driveway. She stopped at the end probably at a loss of what to do next. She isn’t saying anything so I positioned myself in front of her to get a better look at her face. I was met with water filled emerald eyes. She’s trying not to cry. When her tears started to fall i reached up and wiped them away. Without thinking I leaned in and kissed her. She must have been lost in thought because when I pulled back she wore a surprised expression.  
“What was… that for?” She asked in a low tone.

I shrugged and smiled. “I needed to do something to get you to stop crying…”

She wiped her eyes and smiled a little. “So you kiss me?” she said.

“Hey it worked didn’t it?” I said nudging her.

“I suppose…” she said.

“Anyway let’s head out shall we?” I said and she nodded. I cupped my hands around my mouth and called out “Naga!!”

Asami looked confused “Naga?” she said. I nodded in the direction behind her. She turned slowly before quickly side stepping. Naga came running and only came to a stop after successfully nocking me to the ground and licked me. I laughed and pushed her off of me.

“’Sami this is my best friend and our ride for the evening. Naga.” I grinned at her expression. She was stunned. She slowly turned to me.

“S-she a giant polar bear dog…” she said.

I smiled. “yup.” She gave me a concerned look. “don’t worry Naga is really nice… here hold out your hand.” She shook her head in protest but once I took her hand in mine she gave up her protest almost immediately. With her hand in mine I reached out to Naga. Naga sniffed Asami before licking her hand repeatedly. Asami seemed to take to Naga quickly after that.

I climbed onto the saddle on Naga’s back and held out a hand for Asami. She looked up at me for a few minutes before taking my hand. I grabbed her and pulled her up on the space behind me. She hesitated before slipping her arms around my waist. I felt her chest press against my back as her hold tightened. Asami is really… soft.

‘focus’

“You ready to go?” I asked. She rested her chin on my shoulder.

“Yeah…” she began. “Hey Korra…”

“Hmm?” I pulled on Naga’s rains and we exited the gates to the Sato Manner. 

“How come you haven’t said anything… about what my Father said.” She asked in a sad tone.

“Well… you didn’t seem like you wanted me to. Was I wrong to assume that?” I replied.

“No…” she said. She held on tighter. I can almost feel her quickened pulse. “Hey Korra?”

“what’s up ‘Sami?” I said. She kissed my cheek.

“Thank you… for everything.” She said. I’m so glad she can’t see my face right now because there is no doubt in my mind that I’m blushing. I swallowed and focused on the streets in front of me.

~Meanwhile~

~Hiroshi Sato~

“Hello… yes… there has been a change… you can add my daughter to the list… She’ll be at some party tonight. She might put up some fight… you are not to harm her understand. Just do whatever you think is best… and do not tell her of my involvement….

Authors Note: first off Merry Christmas ^.^v secondly my intention was to jump right into the party but I thought there needed to be some sort of set up for the events that take place at the party. As I stated in the previous chapter a storm is coming the question is who are the main players and what happens to Korra and Asami…


	7. The Night has a Thousand Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami is being watched by….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: ok guys I said a storm would be coming and despite the ending of this chapter it is still just the calm before the storm. Sorry for it being longer than the usually... Hang in there ^.^ this is my gift to you as we step out of 2015… the next chapter will be updated in the new year.

_The night has a thousand eyes,_

_And the day but one;_

_Yet the light of the bright world dies_

_With the dying sun._

_The mind has a thousand eyes,_

_And the heart but one;_

_Yet the light of a whole life dies_

_When love is done._

**__\-- Francis William Bourdillon_ _ **

**~Asami~**

We arrived at the party on the other side of town. Korra and I parted ways almost as soon as we stepped through the doors. Since then I can barely tear my eyes away from her. Why hasn’t she said anything? If it was any other person that was disrespected by my father like that they wouldn’t hesitate to be angry at me for having placed them in that situation. I know I certainly would have had a few… unpleasant things to say if I was in her position. If Korra was angry she sure didn’t let it show.

My thoughts where interrupted suddenly. “Geez stop staring at her. Just go over there and ask her to dance.” A voice came from behind me. I jumped and spun around abruptly. Standing there was Opal and Jinora.

“Spirits Opal. Why do you insist on trying to send me to an early grave.” My eyes shifted between the two of them. It took me a minute before I really heard her question. “Wait… ask who to dance?” I felt my face heat up just a bit. There is no way that they noticed me staring at Korra.

“She’s talking about Kuvira. It’s no secret that you’ve been crushing on her for the longest time.” Jinora stated. I exhaled a sigh of relief. That got Opal’s attention and she gave me a devilish smile.

“Not Kuvira…. When did that happen.” She said and I turned to look back in the direction of the dance floor. My eyes settled on Korra. I watched the way her body swayed and moved to the beat of the music. She was with Kuvira and Azula. The three of them were surrounded by a group of people both men and women alike. I felt a small smile spread across my face when she tilted her head back and laughed whole-heartedly. I felt a tightness in my chest as I wished I could hear that laugh myself.

‘yeah right you mean _for_ yourself.’

“OMR… ‘Sami it’s Korra isn’t it.” Opal said with such excitement in her voice. That snapped me out of my trance. My gaze shot in her direction my face shifting between various shades of red. She continued. “You have a crush on Korra now.” She smiled.

“w-what… no… stop… I-I don’t… you’re imagining things… me… with Korra… Opal I think you’re seeing things.” That smug expression never left her face. I stole a glance back at Korra. There were some girls talking to her. Just as I was about turn away I realized those where the same girls that where having a fit about me dating Mako.

‘wow they got over that quick.’

I clenched my teeth and restrained myself from walking over to them and staking a claim over Korra. In fact, the only reason I didn’t was because I don’t want to upset her… that and I don’t have a right.

“Spirits it’s more isn’t it.” Jinora said as she eyed me.

“What?” I asked confused at what she was talking about.

“You… with Korra… your head over heels in love with her aren’t you.” She smiled. Opal looked over at me and waited with excitement for me to confirm Jinora’s theory and my blush did just that. My first instinct was to deny the whole thing but the look on their face quickly snuffed out that idea.

It can’t be… I couldn’t really be in love with Korra if I could jump ship from Kuvira so quickly. No decent person could do that… but if that was true… then what is this feeling I have towards Korra?

Opal continued. “Don’t try to deny it ‘Sami. You’re totally jelly right now.” I looked at her with a confused expression. “You mean you haven’t realized that you’ve been glaring daggers at anyone and everyone that shows even the faintest interest in Korra.” I looked at her dumbfounded. Even if I was… in love with Korra, and I’m not confirming nor denying that I might be, there is no way I was that obvious about it right?

‘So obvious.’

“D-don’t the two of you have someone more relevant to keep your interest.” I said hoping that they would take the hint and go off to find Bo and Kai. They glanced at each other with a smile before turning back to me.

“Sure Asami… we’ll get going.” Opal said as she and Nora turned and disappeared in the crowd. In all the years I’ve known those two, not once have they just dropped a conversation pertaining to my love life. I had half a mind to go after them to find out why they dropped the conversation so quickly… but even I’m not so crazy as to look a platypus bear in the mouth.

I turned around content to secretly stealing glanced at Korra but that was no longer an option. She was standing in front of me with a wide and goofy grin on her face.

“Hey” she said staring at me intensely.

I cleared my throat not that it prevented me from stumbling over my words. “H-hey.” Wow she’s so close… a few more inches and I can almost….

I shook my head to remove the thought. Korra chuckled softly and my knees almost buckled. “You ok ‘Sami?” she asked. I couldn’t manage a verbal response so I settled for a nod instead. I watched her for a minute more before the song changed. She looked up and her eyes lit up. She took a step back and I held in my disappointment. She held out her hand to me. “Want to dance?”

I watch her with confusion. “What?” I replied before she took my hand and lead me to the dance floor. She smiled as her eyes locked with my own.

With a bit more confidence she repeated herself. “Dance with me ‘Sami.” I didn’t have time to refuse….

‘more like you didn’t want to refuse.’

The song started and Korra gently slipped one hand on my waist and held my hand in the other. I placed my free hand nervously on her shoulder. As much as I wanted to hid my embarrassment by looking anywhere but at her, my eyes would not allow it and remained fixed on Korra’s face.

_~_ _When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul? ~_

 

_~Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up~_

“Korra…”

“Hmm?” she replied.

“How come you haven’t mentioned the conversation that occurred between my father and myself… you have every right to ask any question you have.” She tilted her head ever so slightly and her brows furrowed.

_~_ _And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find~_

“I thought… you didn’t want to talk about any of it….” She finally said. I averted my eyes for a second before bringing them back to meet hers.

“I didn’t… I don’t… but if it’s you asking I won’t mind answering Korra.” I said giving her a soft but reassuring smile. She gave me a similar smile back.

“Ok…” she says pulling me closer to her. I didn’t even realize how cold I was until Korra pulled me into her embrace.

_~_ _'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up~_  


_~I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am~_

“Okay. Did you mean what you said…” She said blushing a little and gave me a nervous smile. She must have noticed the confused look on my face because panic formed on hers. I smiled a little and her blush deepened.

“Sorry Kor. You’re going to have to be a little more specific. Which part are you referring to?” I said.

_~I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up; I'm still looking up. ~_  


_~Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it) ~_

“You know… when you said… you liked me enough to date me… I-if I felt the same way…” Her voice trailed off and she averted her eyes. I stared at her for a moment in disbelief before laughing.

Now she was confused. I rested my head against her shoulder as my laughter began to die down. I looked up at her. “S-sorry… it’s just that out of all the words that were exchanged between my father and I, that was what you were stuck on?” I said still smiling.

“Was there something else I should have asked.” She said with a developing grin. “I’ll have you know I think that topic was the most important of the whole conversation.” She said puffing out her chest and we both broke into laughter this time. She moved closer it me holding me tighter “Asami… I’m serious though.” She said.

“I-I know Korra.” She waited for me to answer. “I… I meant it… I think.” Her eyebrow rose.

“You think?” she said with a smug smile. She placed her hand gently on my cheek.

I found myself leaning forward. The flutter I felt in the pit of my stomach slowly disappeared… I want this… I want her…

‘admit it then… say the words….’

Before I could finish contemplating saying the words I’ve been thinking about for since… well since I first met Korra ‘this is what they must have meant… the whole love at first sight thing’, her lips were covering mine with light pressure and she threatened to pull away. I grabbed the collar of her blue sweater and kissed her back. All the laughter, the music… all of it faded away. In the moment that felt like a lifetime there was only her and me.

_~I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up ~_

I was the first to break the link. I pulled back just enough I see Korra beaming with happiness. “I guess you have your answer.”

“I guess I do.” She replied with a smile.

It took us a moment to realize that we had become the center of the party. I buried my face in the crook of Korra’s neck to hide my embarrassment. Korra didn’t seem to mind the cheers and comments made by others… but I can feel the heat of her body, feel her pulse in the arteries in her neck… there is no doubt that she was embarrassed as well but that was greatly masked by her happiness and all around cheerful personality.

To hell with what they say. I have her…. The woman that makes my heart stop in its tracks… the woman that I don’t want to want, but would rather become my father’s toy before I allowed myself to be removed from her side.

I pulled myself out of her warm embrace. “Hey I need to go to the washroom for a moment.” I said and she nodded.

**~Korra~**

I watch as Asami maneuvered her way through the crowed of people. I released the breath I didn’t even know I was holding. It’s official she belongs to me. A smile crept over my face. I can still feel Asami’s warm body pressed against mine. I can still smell her scent of cherry blossoms. I can remember how it felt to burry my face in her long raven colored hair. I’m on cloud nine. Her eyes are like… wow. And her lips… ugh.

I was pulled out of my fantasy of the perfect… my perfect girlfriend, by an arm that swung around my neck pulling me into a headlock.

“Korra, you sly dog. I know you said you were going to go for it but damn I can honestly say I did not see a ‘fuck the world the girl is mine’ kiss in the middle of a party coming.” I pulled away and turned to my ‘attacker’.

“Wow… bold move K.” Azula said with a smug smirk plastered on her face as she approached.

I’m too occupied with my thoughts to even care about their teasing. “Well I aim to please.” I said earning a congratulatory drumroll on my back by both of them.

“So does that mean you told her?” Kuv asked with curiosity.

“What? About Korra being the Avatar?” Azula said. Other than Kuv, the only ones who knew about me being the Avatar where Jinora, Azula and Iroh. Even Opal, Asami’s friend didn’t know despite being a Beifong.

“Keep it down will you… it’s supposed to be a secret Zula.” I said in a harsh tone. “And no… I haven’t told her yet. I plan to once she gets back.” Speaking of which we’ve been talking for several minutes now… she should have been back by now.

Before I could finish that thought or our conversation for that matter, we heard a commotion coming from the direction of the washroom.

‘Asami’

Panic, fear and anger tore through my body and the three of us forced our way to the bathroom. We met up with Opal, Nora and the guys. They cleared the way so that we could see what was going on. There were two guys out cold on the floor and one other pinning a person… a girl to the wall his hands snaking over her body. I moved into the washroom only intending to break up the commotion so that we could get back to the party and I could go looking for Asami.

Upon closer inspection I caught a glimpse of the person… the woman the last remaining guy had pinned to the wall… it _was_ Asami. In a matter of seconds, I was behind him grabbing his collar with one hand and tossing him out the bathroom and watching in complete rage as he hit the wall in the hall threatening to stand on his feet. I had every intention of going over to him… and tearing him to pieces but the soft sounds of coughing and gasping caught my attention.

I turned on my heels and took a knee next to Asami.

“’Sami… a-are you okay?” I asked pushing misplaced strands of hair out of her face.

“I-I’m f-fine … Korra… j-just need to catch my breath for a minute.” I ignored the rants of the guy behind us to help Asami to her feet. She leaned against me grabbing a fist full of my shirt in her hand. Her eyes met mine and when she gave me a weaken smile my chest stung and my anger returned.

‘I’ll kill him.’

I turned once again, ushering Asami behind me and now facing my target who was walking towards us.

‘Not very smart is he.’

Just as I was about to lung forward my fist aiming for his shity mug I felt a steady hand grab hold of my arm. I looked next to me and Asami gave me a calm smile that just screamed beautiful as well as that she was beyond pissed. “No babe.” She directed her attention to the guy. “Jet isn’t worth having you get so upset over.” I rose and eyebrow, my mouth opened to speak but closed soon after.

‘Did she just call me babe? She did, didn’t she.’ I felt my body heat up with desire for Asami.

Asami took a defensive stance and as Jet began to close the distance between the two of them. I clenched my fist ready to start swinging if he tried anything funny. Asami gave a quick round house kick and that was it… a totally KO. My jaw practically sitting on the floor right alongside everyone else. It was dead quiet. It seems I wasn’t the only one at a loss of words…. Probably not the only one thinking how sexy it was seeing Asami take down a guy on the football team.

I snapped out of my trance as Kuvira and the others ushered the crowed away before coming in and closing the door behind them. Once again I opened my mouth to speak but was beaten to it by Bolin.

“Amazing Asami!! Where did you learn to do that.” She shrugged before smiling.

“I can’t bend; I’m constantly being chased by guys… I had to at least be able to defend myself.” She caught me staring and made her way back to my side and slid her arms around my neck. “Thanks… for coming to my rescue.” She whispered in my ear followed by a kiss on my cheek causing me to blush.

“What happened Sami?” I asked still concerned about the event. She shrugged. I followed by giving her a stern look. She sighed before beginning.

“When we… made our relationship official… he followed me in here… I thought it was you so I didn’t give it a second thought when he kissed my cheek…. When I finally noticed I wasted no time taking those two guys out.” She nodded in the direction of the two that were on the ground when we got here. She frowned in frustration as she continued. “I let my guard down for only a second, but Jet took advantage of the opportunity to over power me and pinned me to the wall… you guys know the rest…. I-I’m sorry Korra.” She looked at me with sad eyes and I realized she was apologizing for me to have seen her in that state.

“Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault Sami.” I said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

The guys on the floor groaned and I slid a possessive arm around Asami’s waist and pulled her close to me.

“You took out all these guys by yourself.” Iroh asked with and interested look on his face directed at Asami. Kuvira noticed and place a hand on his shoulder before shaking her head with a smile.

“Don’t even think about it General unless you want to end up in even worse shape by the hands of Korra.” She said. Iroh threw up his hand.

“Hey it’s all good I’m not ready to die just yet.” He said laughing.

“So what do we do with them.” Jinora asked shifting our attention to the three guys on the floor groaning in pain. That was a good Question.

“I have a bat, a sack and some cuffs in the trunk of my car.” Azula said without even the slightest hint that she was joking. “We could always throw them into the bay… or feed them to Naga.” We all turned to her, she held a straight face.

“I actually have to agree with Azula no this. Any guy who would lay his hands on my girlfriend, let alone try to assault her, deserves something worse than death if you ask me.” Their eyes fell on me with the same shocked look. Asami broke the silence with a laugh and everyone followed suit.

We decided to just throw them out. They did protest… that is until they were staring into Naga’s mouth, after which they went off running. I held Asami close and she leaned into me resting her head on my shoulder. I felt her shiver in my hold.

“what’s wrong babe?” I asked.

She shook her head before flashing me her signature smile. “Nothing baby… just a little cold that’s all.” I wasted little to not time taking off my sweater and making Asami put it on. She laughed a bit.

“What?” I asked.

“It smells like you.” She started before looking at me with lidded eyes. “It’s kind of a turn on you know.” She laughed again when I stuttered and blushed. Asami moved closer and pressed her lips to mine. I followed suit by holding her tightly against my body. I only released her when we started to head back in. We returned to the party when I realized Asami wasn’t with us.

I felt a chill run down my spine.

‘ _Save her…’_ a voice I didn’t recognize echoed in my head. For a moment I thought it was just me until Kuvira came over with a worried look… and she wasn’t the only one. ‘ _Hurry Korra… she needs your help… Asami’s in danger.’_ Kuvira and I wasted no time questioning why we had heard the same female voice… or why it knew both my and Asami’s name.

The team and I went running outside calling Asami’s name as we searched franticly. ‘ _this way… hurry…’_ the voice led us down a dimly lit ally. My eyes widened when I saw Asami and two others surrounded by a bunch of guys in suits. Although there were a few laid out on the floor showing she had put up a fight before being overpowered.

My anger exploded and I sent rapid balls of flames from my fists and feet at the men trying to stuff Asami and the other two into a large black truck. I managed to take out six guys before their back up arrived. One of the men held a firm grip on Asami. Without thinking I left the formation the group had maintained. My mind went blank as I bulldozed my way over to Asami before I realized my friends where dropping like flies. It pained me but my only thoughts where getting Asami back… getting her back and safe by my side.

Everything slowed and my body moved on its own… Damn it… not now…

My rage peeked when the guy holding my girlfriend sent his fist into her ribcage to prevent her from reaching out to me or fighting him anymore. It only took that one moment to send me into the Avatar state.

For a while at least it seemed like we were going to make it out of this… all of us in one piece…. Of course that was before a wave of electricity began to coerce through my body throwing me to the ground and out of the avatar state. A sudden blow to my back made sure I wouldn’t move.

I watched as tears fell from Asami’s eyes.

‘please don’t… don’t look at me like that… please stop crying… I should be there to wipe away her tears… I shouldn’t be making her cry at all….’

She managed to break away from the men just long enough to rush over to me and drop to her knees by my side.

“Oh god Korra… pleased don’t be dead… say something… anything.” Her voice cracked and her tears spilled over my face.

“’Sami… r-run… Hu-hurry.” Pain rippled through my body with every word that passed my lips. She shook her head. Her eyes widened as I began to fade in and out of consciousness. She bent over placing her forehead to mine and whispering.

“I’m not leaving you like this… you hear me… Korra I won’t… I can’t… I won’t let them take away something that belongs to me… I love you.” Her tear filled emerald eyes locked with mine and I managed a smile but before I could utter those words back to her she was ripped from me, dragged away as she screamed my name before being thrown in the truck like a piece of meat. My vision faded to darkness before I passed out.

‘Asami.’

_**Author’s** Note:_ ( **don’t hate me just yet >.< *cover’s face*)** wait until the next chapter where Asami’s newly formed relationship just might break before it can even start. Give guesses, leave comments, feedback or reviews anything you want… within reason… the storm Begins in the next chapter… if I can find a good title for it.


	8. Prisoner’s Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Asami goes through hell after being taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late post.  
>  Before you start writing those hate mails let me say that rape is a serious matter to me. I’ve had two different family members experience it and a friend. I can honestly say very few come out on top of it all like my family members, while others like my friend only end up in a downward spiral with no way out. It did pain me to right this but I hope you guys can see that.   
> Anyway this is Asami’s storm. Sorry if there are any mistakes

_~ **Asami~**_

 

**_ DAY 1: _ **

_"_ _M-my sent?"_

_"yeah sorry. My senses are a lot... stronger than most. Oh and before sorry if I gave you the wrong impression it's just that…"_

_"just what?"_

_Korra lowered her eyes. "you sent is… really strong… and uh, kind of made it hard to focus on the game."_

_"is it that bad?"_

_"Spirits no. it's actually the opposite it's really warm and alluring. Kind of reminds you of spring you know. It has the scent of cherry blossoms…”_

_‘Korra…’_

 

* * *

 

“Mi… Sami… Asami! Wake up… are you ok?” I stared from my sleep… not that I even realized that I had been sleeping until now, to find not Korra but Bolin hovering over me.

“B-Bo… where are we?” I asked. He frowned as I sat up.

“I-I don’t know. When I woke up I… we were already in this cell.” I blinked rapidly to clear my vision and take in out surroundings. ‘damn my head is killing me.’

“W-what happened Bo?” I asked and he gave me a concerned look.

“You mean you don’t remember Sami?” Remember? What is it that I am supposed to know…?

‘Come on think Sato. What is the last thing you remember happening before everything went blank?’

The last thing I remember… we were at a party… Korra invited me and we left from my Family estate after I got into it with my father about Korra….

‘Ok then what happened after that…’

We… Korra and I were dancing… I told her that I was serious about wanting to date her if she was okay with it…

‘Well damn you move fast.’

Shut it… now’s not the time to be thinking about that.

‘Okay, okay… so what happened next.’

I remember getting in to a fight with that jack-ass Jet and his buddies. After deciding _not_ to cuff them, shove them in a sack, beat them with a bat and throw them into the Republic city bay… we kicked them out of the party and they ran off. And then…

‘And then?’

Dammit that’s where things get a little fuzzy.

‘And here I thought you were supposed to be a genius.’

I am and you’re not helping…. Before I could turn and head back in with the others I heard yelling coming from the street close by. I didn’t want to bother the others and was sure it was nothing but… when I went to look I found some people being attacked. I didn’t have time to think about going back and getting the others… I jumped right in to help. We were managing fine for a bit then more of those mask wearing freaks showed up and not only gotten the jump on the benders but me as well.

‘You didn’t even try calling the cops like a _normal_ citizen would have done. It wasn’t even your problem.’

They needed help I didn’t have time to rethink my decision.

‘Yeah and that turned out so well.’

_Anyway_ that was when Korra and the others came rushing over… and then… and then… Korra Fire bent… right? But that should be impossible. Korra is a water bender… I mean her caramel colored skin and ocean blue eyes scream water tribe… but I’m sure I saw it. I-I don’t think I was imagining that. I mean I was watching the whole thing from a VIP box… she had such a hate filled expression… and that didn’t even compare to the murderous aura she was giving off.... She… I….

‘You were afraid of her weren’t you.’

What me… afraid? Of what?

‘Of Korra… of the aura she gave off… of the possibility of her being a fire bender– ‘

There is no way in hell I’d ever be afraid of Korra! Are we even talking about the same person here? That super kind, brave, loving, huggable goof? That women that is irresistibly adorable when she pouts… it’s just not possible… I won’t believe it.

‘Fine. Suit yourself there is only one way to know for sure and that can’t happen unless you get out of here.’

“Sami? You ok?” Bolin asked still wearing that concerned expression. I gave him a reassuring smile before answering him.

“Yeah Bo I’m fine… but to be honest I don’t remember much….” I said. Hopefully I can get one of my questions answered. “Hey Bo? Can I ask you something?”

He smiled. “Fire away.”

“They… took you after me right.” He looked confused.

“…Yeah… why?” He said.

“Did Korra…” ‘Come on ask him about the fire bending!’ “Was Korra okay… the last time you checked?” His expression softened.

“Before I was taken Kuvira, Iroh and Azula were protecting her and making sure she was still okay… Jinora must have called the police at some point cuz they were already there by the time I was loaded into the van… Honestly the whole thing is still a bit fuzzy.”

I finally exhaled having gotten the answer to the most important question answered.

“You… you were worried about her?” Bolin asked. I lowered my gaze before nodding. “You must really like her then.”

“I Honestly don’t know what I feel for Korra… but I am relieved that she’s going to be okay…. still I’m not used to seeing her like… that.”

“Do you miss her right now?” He asked. I looked up until my eyes locked with his.

“Is it that obvious?” He smiled and nodded.

“I miss Mako… and Opal.” He said as he broke eye contact, his smile slowly fading. Still I nodded in agreement.

“Hey Bo we’ll see them again.” I placed my hand on his shoulder to give some reassurance. Though to be honest I think I really said those words more for my own benefit than his… not that it mattered much, he seemed to calm down a bit.

‘Okay Sato now think. You need to find a way to get the two of you out of here.’

Out of the corner of my eye I caught Bolin squirming around with gained my attention. Before I could ask him what he was doing he spoke. “Man if only we had a way to get a message to the others… maybe we could help them find us faster.”

“That’s a good idea Bo… do you have your phone on you?” I asked. He shook his head.

“No Opal confiscated it when I was having a Pro-bending match over by the pool of the party.” Leave it to Opal to be the responsible girlfriend and look out for be… not that it helps us now. “What about you?”

I patted myself down and found my phone in the back pocket of my jeans. The two of us held our breathe as I turned on the phone only to have it flash twice before it turned back off. After a stream of curses in my head and a mental side note to work on blueprints for a Sato phone with a longer battery we sat there in silence. I sighed and tried to think about anything other than the fact I’m sitting in a cold cell right now.

Again I caught Bolin squirming around next to me. “What are you doing Bo?” he quickly turned to me and I looked at him expectantly. He lowered his eyes and sighed before unzipping his jacket. Out of it popped the head of a fire ferret. I looked back up at him and smiled. “You bought Pabu with you to a party?”

“I couldn’t just leave him at home! You know no one likes a good party better than Pabu.” He gave me a large grin as if to plead his case.

“Right…of course he likes parties.” I said shoving my hands into the pockets of the sweater Korra gave me before all of this happened. In one of the pockets I found a pen. I looked back and forth between the pen and Pabu who was running circles around Bolin.

“Hey Bo?”

“What’s up Sami?”

“Say Mako got lost right… would you be able to track him using Pabu?” At the mention of his name Pabu tilted his head and ran over to me, up my arm and rested on my shoulder.

“Are you kidding me!!” Bolin said with sheer excitement. “Pabu is probably the second best tracker in this city… second only to Naga of curse.” He said puffing his chest out in pride.

“Bo you’re a genius!” I said jumping to my feet and spotting the window above out heads.

“Well I do try….” He said standing on his feet. “What did I do again?”

“Quick Bo do you have a piece of paper? Something I can write on anything will do.” He looked at me for a minute before patting himself down.

“I have a few napkins will that work?”

“Perfect!” I said taking them from him and writing a message on it. “You’ve been to Air Temple Island before right?” I said finishing up the note before looking back at him.

“Yeah when we practiced our bending with Korra Why?” He asked.

“Because if Korra was hurt as bad as she looked, that’s where they would have taken her… it’s neutral territory so it’s the only safe place they could take her. And I doubt the others would leave her side until they know if she will be ok.”

“Right!” Bolin said as if it just hit him.

I turned to the window above me. “Hey Bo give me a lift.” He wasted no time lifting me onto his shoulders. I used the band I use to tie up my hair to strap the message to Pabu before lifting him up to the open window. “Go Pabu… Find Korra make sure she gets that note… then bring everyone back here okay. And Pabu Hurry I don’t know what these people are planning but I can say it’s nothing good.

Bo and I sat there side by side. I can tell the yelling and screams coming from down the hall from us was getting to his as much as it was getting to me. I placed my arm around his shoulder. “I-It’s going to be Ok Bo… Pabu will find the others and we’ll be home back to making corny jokes with the people who love us.”

“I-I really hope so Asami.” He smiled weakly but didn’t look up to meet my gaze. I could hear him lightly sob doubting my words.

“Hey How about I sing for you.” I said

“Can you even sing?” He asked.

“Well I don’t know how well but it won’t kill you if that’s what you’re asking.” I managed to get a light laugh out of him.

“That sounds good… Thanks Sami.”

“No problem Bo… just don’t tell anyone about this ok.” I said.

“As long as you don’t tell anyone I cried.” Not that it would come as a surprise to anyone. Everyone knows what a big softy Bolin is.

“Okay, Deal.”

 

_~_ _Love of mine_

_Someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark~_

_~No blinding light_

_Or tunnels, to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark~_

_~If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark~_

 

Before I could even get past the cores of the song the door to our cell opened and three men approached the two of use. Without thinking I positioned myself between the three men and Bolin. I wasted no time making light work of the two guys trying to dragging Bolin away, earning a fist to my solar plexus.

‘worth it’

“you even think about laying a finger on my Brother and you’ll end up looking a lot worse than those two over there.” The only guy without a mask on was staring daggers at me and I was giving the same look right back at him. He mumbled something under his breath before reluctantly agreeing.

“Fine…. But the Boss still wants to speak with you.”

“Me? I really don’t see what you people and I would have in common.”

“LOOK _princess_ I don’t know why the boss wanted you here nor do I care honestly I don’t see how a spoiled brat like you could be of any use to our cause….” He smiles a creepy smile. “Then again if you refuse our Bosses offer then maybe you and I can have some full.

“Bit me.”

“you’d like that wouldn’t you.”

“Not even if it meant starting and dying in the next great war.” They placed a silk bag over my head and led me out the room. From what I got this place is like a fricking Maze.

After some time, I was being forced into a chair with my hands cuffed to the arms before the bag was removed. I looked up to find myself in front of a man in a mask.

I sat back and maintained my poker face fully intending to get any and all information I can out of this.

“you know a normal person would have simply asked for me to meet with them rather than result to kidnaping.”

“yes well our… investors would have preferred this method regardless of how… barbaric it may have seemed.”

“Understandable, however I would also have preferred if you hadn’t involved my friends in this matter.”

“who? I have done no harm to your friends.” I glared at him. Was he serious he almost put Korra in a body bag. I watched as the man who brought me here whispered into the ear of the man I was talking to. “Ah you must have meant those bender children that showed up after the face.”

“Yes those _people_ were my friends. One in particular was seriously injured in that fallout.” I said speaking through clenched teeth.

“I’m sure. Regardless Asami Sato–”

“That’s Ms. Sato to you. You are neither family nor friend for you to be calling me Asami. And since we’re on the topic of addressing each other, I find it rather insulting that clearly you know who I am and yet I don’t have a name to go with the man behind the mask.”

“Fair enough Ms. Sato. My name is Amon and as far as you are concerned I am the leader of the Equalist group that has been saving this city from the tyranny of the benders.”

“So Amon you are the so called leader of this group but you are not the primary benefactor am I correct? And don’t you think it’s a little much to jump to the conclusion that you’re saving the people. Seems a bit hypocritical seeing the amount of bodies that have been piling up around this city since your… ‘revolution’ began.” He didn’t respond. “Okay I’ll bite what could a terrorist organization like this want with me and why have you been abducting benders all around this city.”

“To answer your first question Ms. Sato I comes as no surprise that even at the age you are now you have one of the most intellectual minds of our era. We believe that such a mind should be put to better use within this organization rather that fraternizing with benders. Think of the world we could create were we the non-benders no longer have to live in fear. In order to do so we need to remove our oppressors from the equation. Join us Ms. Sato and be a part of History in the making.”

By the time he was done with is speech his hand was gripping my face waiting for no doubt a positive response.

“Amazing! No really for how put together this organization seems on the outside I never would have thought you were completely insane. What you’re planning is a genocide. Tell me what makes what you’re doing Any different from what the fire Nation did to the Air Nomads. Like hell am I agreeing to be a part of something that barbaric.” I bit his hand and he roared in pain. He held said hand close to his chest.

“How… unfortunate. After what your father informed me of in regards to the death of your mother I would have thought you were more than willing to lend a hand. But I see those barbarians have already corrupted your mind.”

“My Father? What are you talking about… what does my father have to do with any of this?”

He ignored my question and turned back to the man that brought me here. “Nazaro. Take her away and see if you can’t… persuade Ms. Sato here to change her mind.”

As they dragged me away I continued to yell questions about my father’s involvement in all of this.

 

* * *

 

I wasn’t taken back to my cell. Instead I was brought to a dimly lit room that had numerous blood stains in the floor.

‘Shit. I’m in for it now.’

“Well lucky you princess.” Nazaro gestured for the other guards except two, to leave to room. “you and I get to have a bit of fun.” Without even the slightest bit of warning the two remaining guards grabbed hold of my limbs forcing me to my knees. “Normal… persuasion consist of us beating you into submission… which we will however I think we can break you by giving you pleasure.” My eyes widened in realization of what he meant. Rape. That’s how this sick son of a polar bear dog, gets his rocks of.

He proceeded to remove his belt and lower his pants shoving his cock into my face. A quick head-butt to the guy on my left gave me enough room to send my Boot into Nazaro’s family jewels. “Try pulling crap like that again and I will bite down so hard even the legendary Master water bender, Katara or the Avatar themselves won’t be able to fix that Broken appendage.” I said with a smirk witch only pissed him off more.

“Ugh… GET THE CHI BLOCKER IN HERE NOW!” He yelled and I struggled and fought the guards every second until after two broken noses, a one broken are, one broken leg, a fractured collar bone and some broken ribs, the person in question arrived. Thanks to the chi blocker, I had no control over my body any more. A flash of fear hit me and the first thing to come to mind was ‘Oh shit’… ok maybe that was the second thing to come to mind Korra being to first. As they bent me over the chair and spread my legs apart I protested and fought the urge to shed tears. They were already going to rape me; I’ll be damn if I let them see me cry as well.

In a matter of seconds Nazaro was behind me.

‘ _No..._ _Please..._ _Don't...’_ But it was already too late. Nazaro was in mounting position behind me, on me _,_  reaching around to unbutton my jeans before yanking them off, my underwear with it. I swallowed when he activated his electric gauntlet. He leaned over me and grabbed a fist full of my hair with his free hand. “in case you have any ideas of retaliating once you’re able to move again. He released my hair and returned to his original position.

“Stop… I don’t want this.” My voice came out shaky and nothing like me at all.

Nazaro only grinned. "You aren't a very good liar. Let me check." I tensed as Nazaro’s hand snaked around my waist and his fingers finally delved between my legs. The touch only remained gentle for a split second as if to say ‘you have no say in what goes on here’ before finding a rougher purpose. His thumb pressed down painfully hard on the firm bud of my clit, trapping it until it gave a needy twitch.

‘Dammit. This isn’t what I want… this isn’t who I want…’ even thought I knew it would change nothing of my current situation in my mind I spoke the words I dare not say out loud. ‘Korra please… forgive me for not being strong enough to fight this son of a bitch off of me. Forgive me for letting someone else touch me… I am so, so sorry.’

I cried out before I could stop myself, and my hips would have jerked forward had I had any control of my body. With that cry… with a single moan of pleasure my heart broke and continued to do so with everyone I let out after that.

“You're so swollen already. Dripping, too. Looks like your body knows what it wants."

I shut my eyes tighter. “N-No…” my voice barely a whisper. my traitorous body released a flood as soon as Nazaro’s fingertips toyed with my entrance, more than enough to cover his free hand and begin to form a puddle on the floor between my legs.

Nazaro wasted no time plunging his cock in me. He gave a slow, deliberate pump of his hips, obviously savoring every bit of the pained and self-loathing expression that flashed across my face. He didn’t need any more words to brake what little of my spirit remained. Even if I still refused to shed even a single tear.

Nazaro fell into a steady rhythm, and I stopped struggling. I forgot my futile efforts to escape as all the sensations, my hatred, will and sorrow, that had been so distinct before began to blur. My emotions rushed past me in waves of pleasure until the only thing I felt was emptiness and loneliness.

After his release I gained movement of my body and out of sheer anger I left every last one of those fucker lying in a pool of their own blood. When more guards entered the room I was fully clothed and they proceeded to give me Amon’s version of persuasion leaving my entire body below my head covered in bruises. Talk about a prisoner’s paradise right.

My last thought as they threw me in to my cell with Bolin before I blacked out was…

‘Korra… I’m sorry…’

 

* * *

 

**_ Author’s Note: _ **

It won’t be said in the next chapter but **spoiler** Korra wakes up Five days after this chapter. While she is a sleep the events that take place in this chapter repeats for those next five days until it brakes Asami completely. **(Begin the hate mail... wait!!!! let me take a moment to prepare............ Okay Fire away >.<) **

Oh and on another note the song Asami sings to Bolin to comfort him is: I’ll Follow you into the Dark. The Daniela Andrade version because it makes you want to cry more.

**Leave feedback it helps a lot ^.^**


	9. I won’t go home without you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH KORRA FINALY WAKES UP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said this chapter takes place five days after the last. Korra’s spirit has been called from her body to meet with two familiar figures that aren’t who they seem to be. 
> 
> I know you guys where sort of down because of the last chapter. Trust me I want Korra to beat the living daylights out of Nazaro as well but that comes later. ^.^

**_~Korra~_ **

****

**_“_ ** _Korra… Korra you have to wake up. You can’t stay here… she’s waiting for you.”_

 

_“Whoa… Asami… Tenzin is that you? Man I had the weirdest dream ever. You were gone and” before I could finish I was cut off._

 

_“I am sorry Korra… it wasn’t a dream and I’m afraid I’m not Asami… and he… he is not Tenzin.”_

 

_“What are you talking about you have the same perfect hair, same warm and beautiful emerald eyes… sure you look a little older than her but I’d know Asami anywhere.”_

 

_“There is much to explain my dear and not much time. What you need to know right now is that I am not Asami, however she is in danger…” The woman who stood before me pointed at something in the distance and before I could respond I was pulled by my chest in that general direction. The image I saw was… is horrifying to say the least. Asami being beaten and sexually abused by countless men. She uttered not a single word and refused to cry even though it was more than apparent that she wanted to._

 

_“ASAMI! DO TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD” I lunged forward trying to pull the men off of her and found myself fazing through them. I tried everything I could think of until my spirit began to damper and all that will and fight I had… have was focused on not crying in front of the man that wasn’t Tenzin and the woman that wasn’t Asami. “Damn it… Damn it… why can’t I… how am I supposed to… Asami, it’s going to be Ok.” I said hoping that if I couldn’t touch her I could at least talk to her. “I… I’ll come find you… j-just hold on ok? Hold on.”_

 

_I turned to the woman figure. “Why can’t I touch her… why can’t she hear me… Oh God! AM I DEAD!?” She frowned before shaking her head. Before looking at the male figure._

 

_“No Korra. You are not dead. However, to answer your questions... the reason why you are unable to talk or touch any of those people is because… your spirit is incomplete.”_

 

_“Incomplete? What are you talking about?” He just nodded in my direction. My first instinct was to look behind me. When I found nothing I looked down at my hands. As I held them up before me I found that rather than them being solid I was looking right through them…. To say I freaked out would be a complete understatement._

 

_“What… how… why… where… when… YOU SAID THAT I WASN’T DEAD! Last time I checked a living person can’t see through their own body! Oh my god what about my mom… what about the world, the Avatar just up and dies before even being able do anything. I can see it now Avatar Korra worst Avatar in history. Avatar Korra dies after going to an unsanctioned party… And Asami… oh Spirits Asami what am I going to do. She’ll never forgive me for dying and not being there for her. I… I just can’t… I don’t want to leave things like this… I was supposed to protect her… we didn’t even really get to start anything.” I paced back and forth making dramatic hand jesters before a warm hand places itself on my shoulder and stops me._

 

_“Korra calm down. As I said you are not dead. We simply called your spirit here to talk. Korra Do you remember what your father and Katara told you when it was found that you where the Avatar?” Master Katara? How does he know about her?_

 

_“Y-yeah… they told me to be mindful of my temper… and to take notice of who I fall in love with… they said the person who I am meant to be with will have an air about them, that without really knowing why, I’ll be drawn to them… you don’t think Asami is that person do you?”_

 

_“We don’t know dear.” The woman said with a faint smile. “Only you can answer that. Regardless if she is, all the more reason to rescue her no? If she is indeed that person, then she is the key to completing and balancing your spirit. So you have to wake up now Korra… you can’t stay here. I know you must have a lot of questions and they will be answered in due time but for now Asami needs you.”_

 

_“Who are you two? How do I get back? How do I find her?” I looked back at the scene before me. It was different Asami was in a cell now… with someone… who… Bolin. I made my way over to her and kneeled down beside her._

 

“I-I’m so sorry Korra… please forgive me for being so weak… I’m sorry.” I watched her curl into herself as tears finally fell from her green eyes that once sparkled now tired and empty. I placed a hand to her cheek even if I know it won’t do anything I can at least imagine that it gave her some comfort.

 

_“Don’t apologize… please don’t cry… Don’t worry I-I’m coming ‘Sami. And when I do I promise that I won’t let you cry ever again. I promise never to hurt you like this ever again, and I’ll be damn if I let anyone else hurt you… I will never leave you, and I will never stop… l-loving you. I love you ‘Sami so wait for me.”_

 

_I couldn’t tell you if she heard me or if she felt my hand but her body relaxed and that pained expression she wore softened._

 

“Korra…” She smiled and my heart might have skipped a beat… or stopped completely it’s really hard to tell. What I do know is that I feel a surge of determination right now.

 

“Okay… I’m ready how do I get back?” I faced the two figures in front of me and was met with a pair of warm smiles.

 

“We can send you back Korra.” I nodded and smiled back. With a flick of the woman’s wrist once again I was pulled by my chest in the direction behind me. I watched over my shoulder as they disappeared but not before I heard the woman say _“Remember Korra as in this world there are degrees of evils, so in this world there are degrees of devils. Don’t let your anger, hurt or guilt cloud your better judgment. When you feel that anger build up look to the person next to you, that person will have the answers.”_

 

With that they were gone.

 

* * *

 

“ASAMI!” I jumped onto my feet confused as to here I where I am. I looked around blinking a few times. ‘was it all just a dream?’ images flashed before me and it was clear that was no dream. That means Asami is in trouble… and I have to go get her.

 

My thoughts were interrupted by voices coming from the hall. It was in that moment that I realized I was in my room on Air Temple Island. I turned and left the room and spotted Kuv and the others arguing over something.

 

“We should be out there looking for them. You know what those equalists are capable of. I mean just look at what happened to Korra…” Mako said.

 

“Yeah you’re right but what good will it do to go running around the city without a fucking plan. Look what happened to Korra… those bastards took down the _Avatar_ without even breaking a sweat. If they are capable of that what chance do, we stand huh? I still say we wait. We stand a better chance with Korra there than without her.” Kuvira yelled her face remained blank though I know on the inside she’s freaking out and beyond pissed.

 

“They already took her out once how much of a difference would it make to have her there this time around? She couldn’t even take them out the first time around and now those guys have Asami and my Brother.”

 

“Calm down Mako. Asami wouldn’t let anything happen to Bo, you know that. Besides this whole thing is just as much on us as it is on Korra. She’s our friend and she’s hurt. Instead of pointing fingers we should be waiting by her bedside for her to wake up…. I’m just as worried as you are Okay. My boyfriend and my best friend are somewhere out there in Raava knows what kind of condition but Kuv is right storming the city isn’t going to help them. I know you’re angry that Korra didn’t tell us about her being the Avatar, trust me it came as a shock to me too but right now we need to focus.” Opal said with a worried expression.

 

“She’s been out for five and a half days already. The longer we wait the more danger they could be in. Korra or no Korra I’m going to start looking.” Mako turned around and froze as soon as our eyes met. “K-Korra?”

 

I gave them a sheepish smile. “H-Hey guys… what’s up.” It took them a few minutes to register that they weren’t just seeing things before they practically tackled me to the ground.

 

“Korra! Thank God, we were so worried about you. How are you filling? Are you in pain anywhere? Should I go get Tenzin? Do you remember what happened?” I couldn’t help but laugh at Opals bombardment of questions. Bolin really did rub off on her. They gang looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

 

“Easy there Ope. One question at a time…. Let’s see… I’m feeling good, No I’m not in any pain. I’ll talk to Tenzin later. Yes, I remember what happened… well most of it anyway. I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you guys I was the avatar I thought I was protecting you. And both Mako and Kuv are right. We wasted enough time already Asami and Bo are in danger I can’t explain it right now but you just half to trust me. But that still leaves the question of how we find them.”

 

Just as I finished my rant I hear yelling coming from out in the garden and from the sound of it it’s coming from Tenzin. We glanced at each other before taking off in the direction of the screams.

 

What we found was Tenzin yelling at Naga who was barking and growling while trying to get some sort of animal in the tree. Meelo and Ikki climbing said tree trying to get whatever creator was there.

 

“IKKI, MEELO YOU TWO GET OUT OF THAT TREE THIS INSTANT. NAGA YOU STOP AS WELL.” When his warning was ignored by the three he turned completely red. I swear steam could be seen coming out his ears and from the top of his head.

 

In that exact moment Ikki leaped out of the tree… ok more like propelled herself out with her air bending before knocking me to the ground for the second time today.

 

“Korra! We were so worried about you. What happened? Did you get into a fight? Were there bad guys? Did you win? *gasp* did you die?” Once again I found myself bursting into laughter.

 

“I’m glad to see you to Ikki. Yeah we got into a fight but I’m ok. We did fight some bad guys… but I don’t know if we won…” I looked up at Tenzin. “they took Asami and Bolin….”

 

“But did you die?” She asked. I placed a hand on her head before standing up and dusting myself off before looking at her and smiling.

 

“No Ikki I didn’t die. They just knocked me out is all.”

 

“Oh… so are you going to get them back?”

 

“That’s the plan.”

 

“Korra we’re all happy you’re doing well but do you mind.” Tenzin said as he gestured towards Naga. I walked over to my companion and she proceeded to lick my face and circle me before turning back towards the tree.

 

I place a hand on her head and began to pet her. “what’s up girl. What’s got you all riled up?” As if to answer me she gave a muffled bark and pressed a paw at the base of the tree. I looked up and spotted a red fire ferret hiding from Naga in the tree. I gently ushered Naga out of the way and was met with a disapproving whine. Once the animal saw that Naga was no longer a threat it climbed down the tree and up my arm before nuzzling my cheek. “where did you come from little guy?”

 

Before I could do anything I heard a gasp come from behind me. “THAT’S PABU!” Both Mako and Opal yelled in unison.

 

“Okay…” I said a bit confused.

 

“Pabu is Bolin’s pet.” Mako explained.

 

“He had him when we were at the party.” Opal said and was met with furrowed brows.

 

“He bought a fire ferret to a party?” Kuvira asked.

 

“Sounds like something Bo would do.” Azula said and Iroh nodded in agreement.

 

“Ok so what is Pabu doing here?” I asked. We all looked at the animal on my shoulder.

 

“There’s something tied to his neck.” Jinora said.

 

I reached up and took what looked like a rolled up napkin from Pabu’s neck. As I unraveled it I studied it object and found writing on it… Asami’s hand writing.

 

**_Dear Korra,_ **

**_I don’t have much time to write this… Spirits I don’t even know if or when this will get to you. But if it does happen to find you then I hope you will come get us. Pabu will show you the way… hurry Korra please…_ **

**_P.s: I really hope you’re ok… the others too._ **

**_P.S.S: If this isn’t Korra please take this to Chief Beifong._ **

**_Asami Sato._ **

 

I froze. My hands started to shake. “H-hey you guys… how long have I been out?” I looked up from the letter in my hand and was met with a group of concerned looks.

 

“Five and a half days… give or take a day why?” Kuv asked. My heart sank at that answer and a mixture of emotions flashed across my face. When the others saw that none of the expressions were good they made their way over to me. Tenzin took the note from my shaking hand and read it.

 

“I’ll get Lin on the line right away.” As he left, I felt anger start to consume me. My head ached as images of my dream… or whatever that was, flashed before me. I made my way over to Naga who immediately tried to eat Pabu.

 

“No Naga. Pabu is a friend not a snack. You can’t eat him ok?” She huffed in disapproval and lowered her head. “I’ll get you a whole bunch of fish for you to eat when we get back.” She didn’t move. “Oh come on girl don’t you want to save Asami?” she whimpered before perking up and howling. I couldn’t help but smile. Naga only met Asami once and even though Asami was more than a little nervous around Naga, Naga took to her almost instantly.

 

“Where are you planning to go?” Mako asked.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m going to get my best friend and my Girlfriend.” It’s the first time I’ve said it out loud and my heart only quickened in its pace.

 

‘Man it doesn’t seem real. Asami Fucking Sato is my girlfriend.’

 

‘It could just be a dream. How do you know that when you rescue her she wouldn’t have already changed her mind?’

 

‘You shut up. Asami isn’t like that. Plus, she’s supposed to be the key to completing my spirit.’

 

‘where we even listening to the same conversation. That woman said it was _possible_ that Asami was the Key, your soulmate so to speak, that doesn’t mean that it’s guaranteed.’

 

‘I guess we’ll just have to get Asami and find out.’

 

“Korra do you even have a plan?” Kuvira asked pulling me from my thoughts. I climbed onto Naga’s back and pulled lightly on Naga’s rains so that she would circle around and face the others.

 

“Track those bastards down take back Bo and ‘Sami and punch the spirits out of whoever’s idea it was to take them. So you guys in or what?”

 

“Sounds like a plan to me. I’m game.” Azula said with that signature smirk of her.

 

“Do you think that will work?” Opal said unsure. I shrugged in response.

 

“Maybe we should wait for Chief Beifong to get here?” Mako said.

 

“Why so she can stop us and tell us to not get involved. Come on Mako… Besides it’s the Avatar’s job to save people in trouble.”

 

“Uncle Bumi did always say it is easier to ask for forgiveness than Permission.”

 

Mako face palms himself. “Not you too Jinora.” We all turned to Kuvira who has been unusually Quiet

 

“Kuv?” No answer. “Kuv-bear-a…” Still no answer. “Hey Great Uniter. Come on you know we can’t do this without you.” She glared daggers at my uses of her nicknames.

 

“You’re impulsive you know that.” By this point I already had a shit-eating grin plastered on my face.

 

“Yup.” I said popping the ‘p’ to add more effect.

 

“We’re probably going to get ourselves Killed.”

 

“Most likely.”

 

“And she’s worth it to you?” she said, her usually stone face already crumbled and replaced with what could only be called a smile by Kuviras standards.

 

“You bet my fine Ass she is.” She barked out a laugh before rolling her eyes.

 

“Your Ass is _Not_ that fine Kor.”

 

“Oh? So you _have_ been checking me out. I knew you wanted me….” I joked. “So?”

 

“Fine. She climbed onto Naga’s saddle before punching me in the arm. “But if you ever call me ‘ _Kuv-bear-a or the Great Uniter’_ again I will make sure to permanently separate your spirit from your body.” She joked… at least I hope she is.

 

“You know you love me too much to kill me.” I laughed as we boarded the boat back to Republic City.

 

“Whatever. But tell me something. Why are you so worked up about this? I mean you always act on impulse but this seems different.” Kuv said. My smile faded at her question.

 

“Because I made a promise.” She didn’t push the topic any more. Whether it was said in a dream or in my spirit form doesn’t matter. Whether Asami heard me say it or not doesn’t matter. What does matter is that I said it and as long as I am the Avatar, as long as I am still Korra I will never break my promise to Asami.

 

_‘I’m coming to get you… wait for me ‘Sami.’_

* * *

* * *

 

**_Author’s Note:_ **

**Will Korra and the crew make it in time to rescue their comrades and loved ones? Is Asami really Korra’s key to becoming whole? Will Asami even be the same person she was before she was taken? Why was Korra told to keep her temper in check? And Who is the woman that Korra talks to that looks so much like Asami.?**

**Find out I the next chapter: I Won’t Go Home Without you part 2 (btw the title is a song by Maroon 5. ^.^**

 


	10. I won’t go home without you: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra recuses Asami But at a cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the late update had to write this chapter like several different times cuz I didn’t know what I wanted Asami to do. Should she betray her friends or stay with them? then it got deleted somehow so I had to start over. didn't really have a chance to correct any mistakes XD. Anyway Happy Valentines Day.

**_~Korra~_ **

 

“Come on Naga, faster girl.” With a determined bark Naga’s speed increased which was met with angry yells and car horns. Once we got to the city we split into two groups. The other filed into Kuvira’s Satomobile while I went ahead with Naga. We almost caused three different accidents that I’m sure I’ll be hearing about from Lin later, but right now Asami is the only thing that’s on my mind.

 

“ _Korra…”_ It’s that voice again.

 

“Yeah what is it?”

 

“ _They are waiting for you.”_

 

_“_ Yeah I know Bo and Asami are waiting that’s what I’m rushing.” I said as Pabu taps Naga’s ear signaling her to make the next left.

 

_“No Korra… That is not what or rather who I meant when I said ‘they’….”_ She did not have to explain further for me to know what she meant.

 

“You mean we might be walking into an ambush here. Right?”

 

The voice said nothing and the silence was all I needed to know that I was correct. Naga slowed to a light jog before stopping altogether. I climbed of her back and headed for the entrance of what seems like an abandoned building. The closer I moved the more I found myself tensing up. This place doesn’t feel right. I’m starting to get a bad feeling about this. I turned to Pabu. “Are you sure Asami and Bo are in here?” He replied by jumping up and down on Naga’s head.

 

I turned back to take another step forward before my body froze.

 

_“What are you doing Korra?” It’s that woman again… the one that looks a lot like Asami._

 

_“I’m going in to get them._ ”

 

_“If it is a trap then I believe it would benefit you and them if you have help. You should wait for your friends. This is not something you can or should do on your own. There is a power and balance in numbers.”_

 

_“Yeah I know. But while I’m waiting something could be happening to her.”_

 

_“Korra… Asami is not as weak as you think. She is the person you chose and more so you are the person she chose. Give her the credit and respect she deserves. If she is indeed the key, your other half, then she should have a power within her that rivals your own.”_

 

_“What do you mean?”_

 

_“I mean it is as you think. That girl is important but not only to you. She might just be the one thing that can change… no rather shape your fate. She is the same as you Avatar Korra, yet she is different. She is light as well as dark, good but also bad, strong yet vulnerable, kind and cruel. She needs you just as much as you need her.”_

 

_“I don’t really understand all of it but I think I get the base of it. Umm… Thank you uh….”_

 

_“Raava…”_

 

_“Right. Thank you Raava… Hey Raava Can I ask you something?”_

 

_“Of course Korra. What is it that you wish to know?”_

 

_“Why do you look like Asami? I mean you said you aren’t her but the resemblance…” I was cut off by her light chuckle. “What?”_

 

_“Nothing. Of all the questions you could have asked you focus on the appearance before you. Regardless the reason I look the way I do is because I am bonded with another spirit at this time. With the way your spirit is at the moment, it would be too much of a strain on your body for me to appear in front of you in my original form.”_

 

_“Oh… Okay. But then who’s spirit are you bonded with?”_

 

_“One who was pure. One who was once known as Yasuko Sato.”_

 

_“That name sounds familiar....”_

 

_“If she is the one Korra, she has a power in her that is neither innately good nor bad. As it is now it borders between the two… however just as it can be affected by you to bring good and peace to this world, it can be affected by others to bring about a destructive force. If it comes to that Korra don’t let her pull away, for that will be when she will need you the most.”_

 

“Understood.”

 

“Understood? What are you talking about, Earth to Avatar Korra?” I opened my eyes to find Opal waving a hand in front of my face. She looked concerned. “Hey you okay?” I took her hand as she helped me to my feet.

 

“I’m Fine.” The look the others gave me said that they were not convinced but they said nothing more on the matter.

 

“So is this the place?” Kuvira asked.

 

“Yeah it seems like it….”

 

“This place gives me a bad vibe.” Mako said and the others nodded in agreement.

 

“Well are we going in? I don’t know about you guys but I’m itching to knock some heads together and break a couple of bones before tearing them a new asshole and setting them on fire.” Everyone turned to look at Azula. “what?”

 

“Ok Tone down the crazy just a bit Zula.” Iroh said as he shook his head. We started to head inside before I turned to face the others.

 

“Sorry Nora, you can’t come with us.”

 

“Why? I’m just as capable as any of you.” She protested.

 

“I’m not saying this because you’re not up to it or anything. Nor am I saying this because I know Tenzin would kill me if anything happens to you….”

 

“Then what is it?” she said cutting me off.

 

“Look we just left Air Temple Island without a word. If Tenzin does plan to get RCPD involved, then they need to know where to be able to find us. I need you to go meet up with Lin at the station.” She thought for a moment before agreeing and taking off.

 

“You sent her away to look out for her?” Kuv said.

 

“I sent her away because… Pema can be really scary sometimes.” The others burst out in a fit of laughter that quickly died down as we made our way further into the abandoned building.

 

* * *

 

We walked for what seemed like an eternity… well to me at least. What do you expect, I haven’t seen Asami since the night of the party and we didn’t exactly leave off in the best way. I didn’t even get to say it back. Spirits what if she thinks I don’t feel the same… Or worse, what if she only said it as you know… the whole heat of the moment thing. If she ever said she didn’t really mean it, I think I’d die.

 

“We must be getting close.” Mako said.

 

“What gives you that idea.” Opal asks.

 

“The change in the internal structure. From the outside this place looks like it’s been abandoned but the further we go in the newer it looks.” He replies.

 

“This place looks more like a bunker then a secret hide out.” Azula comments.

 

“Quiet you guys we’re here.” We slowed our pace at the sound of countless voices ahead of us. This is it. “You guys remember the plan?”

 

“Uh Korra what plan?” Mako asked.

 

“No time let’s go.” I went running off ahead of the others. Upon entering the room, I… we were met with about eighty or so Equilist foot soldiers. None of whom seem to be in charge of everyone. Shit.

 

_“Korra focus…”_

 

“Hey!” I shouted. And immediately got their attention. “I’m only going to ask this once where are my friends?”

 

“And who might you be?” The group parted to allow one person, a man I assume based on the voice, to pass.

 

“You know it’s rude to ask for someone’s name without first giving your own. So who the hell are you? And are you going to answer my question.” This guy… there’s something about him that just rubs me the wrong way.

 

“How odd for a savage to speak of proper etiquette. Huh… regardless I suppose you are right, not that it will make much of a difference when we’re done with you, but I am Nazaro, Amon’s right hand lieutenant if you must know. Now once again I ask you savage… Who. Are. You.”

 

“My name is Korra. I don’t know any Amon person and I don’t care. You still haven’t answer my question.”

 

“Right. Your… _Friends_.” He snapped his fingers and A figure with a bag over his head and cuffs on his hands.

 

“Please don’t hurt me!! You… we made a deal remember… if Asami finds out…” A quick fist to the face silenced him. It was at that moment that the others entered the room.

 

‘Is it me or did he just say Asami.’ They first removed the cuffs then the bag followed.

 

“Bolin!?” he looked around in fear and blinked a few times until his eyes landed on me. He wasted no time jumping to his feet and running over to me, scooping me up into his famous bear hug before bursting into tears.

 

“KORRA!! I… was… so *hic*… so scared.... I-it…*hic* was… cold… and wet… and… they only gave us Like three meals a day… *hic* it was horrible.” He said through sobs.

 

“Bo… I’m glad you’re ok but I need to breath.” I said.

 

“Oh right.” He put me down and wiped his eyes. “I’m really glad to see you. Asami will be to. She really missed you.”

 

“I’m glad to see you too. where is she.” He just shook his head and I felt my anger flare.

 

_“Calm down Korra…. It is too soon to assume the worst just yet.”_

 

_“Calm? I am calm but I can’t tell you for how much longer.”_

 

“OK Bo. Mako and the others missed you too.” I nodded behind me and his gaze followed which triggered a whole new series of tears from him as he ran off in that direction. I turned my attention back to the masked man who calls himself Nazaro. “Hey! I think your Missing something. You bastards took two of my friends and I want both of them back.”

 

“Two of your friends you say?” He said with an amused tone in his voice. “Ah you must be referring to my little play toy. It took a lot of…’ _persuading’_ but she came around.” The way he emphasized the word ‘persuading’ just intensified the bad feeling this pace gives off. And it did nothing to keep me calm. Before I could respond he snapped his fingers and a body was dragged out before me. They didn’t bother with chaining the figure up or putting a bag over their head.

 

That’s when I noticed the raven hair on the figure albeit a bit dull, I’d know it anywhere. They threw the figure as if it were a doll and it rolled to my feet unconscious.

 

I wasted no time dropping to my knees. “ASAMI!” I all but yelled my voice cracking towards the end. She still wore my blue hoodie which only confirmed that it… this was her. As I reached down it hit me…. Her sent was different harsher and just as I thought it was probably due to being a prisoner for the last five or so days the images I saw when I was unconscious flashed before my eyes.

 

‘NO. I won’t believe it. They wouldn’t do that.’

 

I lifted her into my arms and held her close to my chest. “S-Sami… wake up. It’s me Korra… Hey.” I said in a soft voice but could not hide the concerned tone or the shakiness of it. I swept her hair from her face and allowed my hand to gently rest on her cheek. She groaned as if in pain before her eyes slowly opened. Asami laid there in my arms looking at me, it took her a minute to realize it was me she was looking at.

 

She smiled but just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished and fear took its place. “K-Korra?” her voice dry, husky and every bit as shaky as mine. “It’s… It’s really you right?”

 

“Who else would it be.” I said giving a toothy crooked grin. Her eyes glass over as tears begin to pool in the corner of them.

 

“Y-You’re really here. You came for me.” I look at her, confusion obviously written on my face.

 

“Course Sami. I’ll always come to get you… unless you tell me not to…. Come on let’s get you out of here….” I helped her to her feet but not before catching a glimpse of her flinch. Her eyes travel to Nazaro before falling to the floor. “Hey Sami?” I wait for her to meet my gaze.

 

“Yeah Korra?” Her voice is low. Not quite a whisper but nowhere near loud enough for anyone besides me to hear.

 

“Your scent… its… it’s different. Not like how yours usually is? D-did anything happen in these last few?” Her eyes widened with fear and she quickly looks away leaving me confused. That is until I catch Nazaro laughing as though he just heard the world’s funniest joke. And that was it… the moment I started seeing red.

 

“K-Korra listen….” I am barely able to register Asami’s voice.

 

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!”

 

“As I said before, we just Persuaded her to rethink our proposal to join us. To be an Equalist like she should have been from the beginning.”

 

“That is it. Got any Last Words Say ‘em.” I let my flame rage into an inferno that covered my hands up to my forearms.

 

“Look at this.” He says with an amused tone. “The savage it a Fire bender. First line take her out.” Without hesitation the first wave of Equalist scum charges at me and without much work I leave a trail of broken, battered and bruised bodies in my wake.

 

“You and those you work for have sent many people down the path of destruction… gave them false promises of equality and freedom.” There is an echo in my voice that is my own yet not. And my consciousness is thrown into the back seat of my body. More broken bones. Voices from people who I assume to be my friends pleading me to stop. Green eyes that are filled with hurt and sorrow, “You toyed with two innocent lives, that I know of, and countless others I have yet to know of, as if it meant nothing to you. For that crime I will show you a direct path to the afterlife.”

 

Before I can make my way over to that Nazaro bastard, Asami is standing in front of me.

 

“Korra.” Her voice is shaking… she’s afraid… but… is that a fear of me? “Korra. Please this isn’t you.” She moves closer and with a shaky hand she touches my face. “Korra come on… it’s me… it’s Sami.”

 

“B-But h-he hurt you Sami. I’m not going to let him get away with laying a hand on my girlfriend.” My voice it much harsher than I wanted it to be. Regardless I had every intention of standing down until that Lieutenant said something about Asami being a whore. I used air bending and flung Asami out of my way. My fist was inches from making contact with Nazaro’s face. But I heard Asami cry out in pain and was finally in control of my body again.

 

My flames disappeared and I quickly looked over my shoulder to where Asami was on the ground by the others.

 

“Korra What the actual Fuck did you do that for.” Kuvira said shooting me a death glare while helping Asami up.

 

“I-I-I didn’t… I didn’t mean to do that… I’m so sorry ‘Sami. I.”

 

“I-It’s Okay Korra. I know you didn’t mean that.” She gave me a soft but pained smile for reassurance. Before I could respond, the guy I was holding by the face (Nazaro) intervened.

 

“Y-You’re the Avatar?” there was a both subtle as well as obvious undertone of fear in his voice.

 

“Damn right I’m the Avatar you Ass face _Fuckboy_ , deal with it.” I put him in an earth prison and made my way over to Asami.

 

“Korra you….” I lifted her up in my arms and headed out back the way we came from.

 

“Let’s go home Ok Sami…” I frowned at the look of shock and fear on her face. I don’t want to know what she thinks of me. We pass Lin and her officers on the way out and I could hear her say ‘what the flameo happened here.

 

“Korra.” I helped Asami onto Naga’s saddle before climbing on myself. “You Fire bent… and you were earth bending as well….” Her arms slide around my middle section of my torso and grips tight. “Korra you’re the Avatar right?” I don’t answer… there is no reason for me to because she already knows. I feel her face burry itself into my back as I lead Naga back to the docks, back towards Air Temple Island.

 

“I’m sorry Asami….” Those are the only words I can manage to say.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**_AUTHOR’S NOTE:_ Leave comments tell me what you think. Tell me what you guys would like to see happen to that Nazaro bastard and Hiroshi. Thanks for sticking around ^.^v**

**Oh and on a side note ASAMI IS IN NO WAY OK.**

 


	11. I don’t want to have to share you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami remembers and tells her story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE: (This is sort of a part one but the next chapter will have a different title.) HEY GUYs!!! man this was hard to write. And I’m sorry it took so long with the update… So some ppl where sort of angry that I didn’t give a warning about Asami’s rape. So I’ll say this now if you’re looking for a happy fluff full story with unicorns, rainbows and sunshine TURN BACK NOW. I’m a lover of tragedy and hardship. There will be a lot of both in this fan fic. With that said Korrasami is end game as is a happy ending… I think… this fanfic is not planed out and is not beta’d so sorry for that.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading!!!

**_~ASAMI~_ **

_“A-a-and you… what about you Asami… w-what do you think about the Avatar?” she asked, concern filling her voice._

_I shook my head. “I don’t know. I don’t know how or what to think about the Avatar.” She looked away._

_“So… you hate the Avatar too.” She said lowering her voice._

_“No… it’s just that I don’t know anything about the Avatar. I can only imagine what he or she is like.” I said looking up at the ceiling. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them before continuing. “but… when I think of the Avatar I imagine someone strong, intelligent, kind and warm…. Someone wise beyond their years… someone a lot like you Korra.”_

_I turned to her and smiled. She was staring at me with a surprised look on her face. My smile softened. “but as much as I admire the Avatar I also think their life is a bit sad don’t you?” our eyes locked with one another._

_“Why is that?” Korra asked confused by my statement._

_“Well because… the Avatar can’t be accountable to just his or her self, nor can they be accountable to just one person. They can’t fully fall in love with someone… at least not without the constant fear of losing them or leaving them alone and dying… they don’t have a choice in how their life will progress over time.” I said._

_“Asami… can I ask you something…” she said. I watched her for a moment before nodding. “What if… and I’m just saying hypothetically speaking I was the Avatar… would you…. Would you still not want to be with me?” Korra averted her eyes for whatever reason and I sighed at her question._

_“Korra it…. It wouldn’t be a matter of not wanting to be with you. I wouldn’t be able to.” I said felling sad to have said so._

_“Why!” she protested. “Is it because my life would be in constant danger?”_

_I shook my head again. “Because Korra… the Avatar cannot belong to just one person… and I am not so good of a person to want to have to share you with the entire world.” She refused to look in my direction._

The image splits and fades into nothingness. It is replaced by darkness, coldness and emptiness. I’m alone now and the only thing that I want, the only thing that remains present in the front of my mind… the only word, or person I want to see, is Korra. I don’t like this place this feeling that it gives off. It’s like I’m drowning in this void and for just a moment I think, no I’m almost certain that I’m dead. And for some reason, even though I only want to see Korra just once more… I’m relieved. The idea that I might be dead is almost freeing. Because if I’m dead I don’t have to tell Korra what happened to me. If I’m dead, then there is zero chance that my father is a traitor and allowed all that to happen. If I’m dead I don’t have to live with the guilt of it being my fault, knowing that I didn’t fight it, that my body betrayed me… betrayed Korra. But most importantly, if I’m dead then I don’t have to relive those days over and over again.

Unfortunately, I’m not that lucky, because as soon as I start to accept the fact that I might be dead the darkness before me breaks and a new image fills it.

_“Stop… I don’t want this.” My voice came out shaky and nothing like me at all._

_Nazaro only grinned._ _"You aren't a very good liar. Let me check." I tensed as Nazaro’s hand snaked around my waist and his fingers finally delved between my legs. The touch only remained gentle for a split second as if to say ‘you have no say in what goes on here’ before finding a rougher purpose. His thumb pressed down painfully hard on the firm bud of my clit, trapping it until it gave a needy twitch._

_‘Dammit. This isn’t what I want… this isn’t who I want…’ even thought I knew it would change nothing of my current situation in my mind I spoke the words I dare not say out loud. ‘Korra please… forgive me for not being strong enough to fight this son of a bitch off of me. Forgive me for letting someone else touch me… I am so, so sorry.’_

_I cried out before I could stop myself, and my hips would have jerked forward had I had any control of my body. With that cry… with a single moan of pleasure my heart broke and continued to do so with everyone I let out after that._

_“You're so swollen already. Dripping, too. Looks like your body knows what it wants."_

_I shut my eyes tighter. “N-No…” my voice barely a whisper. my traitorous body released a flood as soon as Nazaro’s fingertips toyed with my entrance, more than enough to cover his free hand and begin to form a puddle on the floor between my legs._

Now I know I’m not dead. There is no way that this would be so real. I hug my arms around my body… at least I think I am. I can feel it all. His greedy kisses, his rough hands running over my body. His breath on my back where he marked me. His voice that taunts me and my lack of control over my body. Once again the image dissolves and I’m in darkness again.

I want out of this nightmare. I want out of the walls of my mind and the chains that come with being here. So I run, in not definite direction and to no certain destination but I know I don’t want this emptiness that has buried itself inside me and turned my blood into ice. I want to feel the warmth again… her warmth, so I run.

The darkness isn’t ready to let me go just yet because the floor falls out from underneath me and my being is pulled into another reality a more familiar and even more terrifying one. I hold out my hands only they’re different, and a lot smaller and less worn than the ones I have grown so use to.

My mother is there, I watch as she leaned over and kissed my father.

_“Ew that’s gross mommy.” I say hiding my face behind my hands sneaking peeks and giggling. She throws her head back and laughs before scooping me up in her arms._

_“Asami my little Higanbana, kissing the one you love is a perfectly natural and beautiful thing.” She says with a wide grin on her face. Her eyes have this shine to them that mine could never compare to. It’s this pure and innocent glow and I’m scared that it’s a glow I will never have._

_“Hmm… if you say so mommy. But I’m not doing it.” She hugs me tightly; her nose nuzzles my cheek._

_“Sure you say that now sweetie, but all it takes is one person, one moment, one spark to change your perspective, color your thinking. One moment that forces you to re-evaluate your thinking and everything you know. When you find that person it’ll be like finding your other half. You’ll wonder how or if you were really living before you met them.”_

_“Sounds complicated to me.” Both my parents laugh this time._

_“Well Hopefully you won’t have to deal with that until you’re your thirty. I’ll just have to beat the guys away with a bat or something until then.” My mother playfully hits my father’s arm. “What you were thinking it as well dear.”_

_“Perhaps but let’s not forget her soulmate could also be a girl.”_

_“Right, right… then you’ll just have to beat them off with a bat.” She gives him a stern glare that is quickly broken by her smile._

_“The point that I was trying to make, my little Higanbana, is that the ticket you were handed on the day of your birth is completely open. The choices we make in life have unlimited possibilities. All you can do is think of them.”_

Again I’m thrown into the void only this time it’s different…. Only this time I’m not alone. There are three voices two are familiar but one… one is deeper, darker. I try my best to filter that voice out. The first voice that I manage to make out from the remaining two is that of my mother.

“Mom… Mom where am I, what is this place?” She responds with a sad smile. “Mom I miss you… so much. I’ve tried to be strong, to be a good person but I can’t… I just… I don’t want to do it anymore.” Tears spill from my eyes and I don’t try to stop them, I don’t want to. I run into her arms and hid my tears against her chest.

“Hey my little Higanbana, what are you crying about? I’m here… I’m right here, sweetheart.” She stroked my hair and placed a chaste kiss on the top of my head. “Sweetheart It’s time for me to go… don’t push her away ok… remember what I said… remember that no matter what my little Higanbana I will always love you… Asami don’t fear the flames…” I wasn’t able to hear the last bit of what she had to say that other voice… the darker one doesn’t want me to hear it. It wants me here, wants me in the void.

**“Asami”** it called. “ **Stop fighting me Asami. I’m only trying to give you what you want.”** He says giving a sinful laugh and it’s enough to send a shiver down my spine. **“You want to escape Asami… I can help you do that. let me help you Asami.”** I shake my head I want to go back… I mean sure I don’t want to go back and deal with the fallout of everything but…. **“Then let me deal with it all for you.”**

“No. I… I need to go back. Running away won’t make my problems disappear just because I want them to. Besides there are people waiting for me.”

**Waiting for you? You mean your father who allowed those people to break you in every possible way. Or perhaps you mean that girl. Did she not lie to you about being the Avatar? What about her bending?”**

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t know if my father was… is involved with those Equalists. And Korra didn’t lie about being the Avatar and she wouldn’t hurt me…” He cut me off.

**“Are you sure about that?”**

“Yes. Korra is not that type of person.”

**“Alright believe that if you so choose. But tell me do you think she will accept you once she finds out that you’re no more than tainted goods?”**

“…”

**“That’s what I thought. What are you hoping for?”**

“I’m not hoping for anything. Hope only leaves you… with something to lose. But I know Korra she….”

**“Oh I see now… you’re in love with that girl. What a useless emotion. People in love… this is why I hate dealing with them. They have their minds clouded by desire and behave like fools. Their impaired judgment makes them whimsical and reckless.”**

“I’ve had enough. Why don’t you crawl back into that dark empty hole you came out of?”

**“When you are done…”** before he can continue I cut him off.

“Who are you anyway? What do you want from me?”

**“You know who I am Asami. I am you. As for what I want… well it’s more like what do you want.”**

“There is no way in hell I’m buying the whole ‘I am you’ bullshit. And what I want is for you to get the fuck out of my head. What I _want_ is to know why you’re even here to begin with.”

**“I’m here because you’re here… because you want help… the type of help I can provide.”**

What help. The only help I need is finding a way out of here. As if on queue the last voice spoke up. It’s very essence seems to cause the darker being pain and for just a second I take momentary pleasure in that. As the voice gets louder the darker entity begins to fade. Fist his legs then torso and arms, all until the only thing that remains are a few facial features his eyebrows, red crimson color eyes and a grin that says ‘this is nowhere near over yet’.

There is no figure to go with this last voice, but then again there isn’t a need for one because I know this voice. It’s the same one I’ve dreamt about for the last five or six days.

“Asami…. ‘Sami look for the light in the dark. Look for your light in this dark….”

“What does that even mean....” I wait for a response and receive it in the form of a chuckle.

“It means it’s time to wake up Sami. I’m waiting for you so please wake up.”

 

* * *

 

I jump up out of my sleep into a siting position and immediately regret doing so. It feels like I got hit with several different Satomobile and dragged a couple city blocks in the process. I fall back down with a groan and realize I’m not alone. There is a small girl siting besides me.

“Hi glad you’re awake. I’m Jinora.” She says with a smile.

“Uh hi Jinora. I’m Asami” I look around the room I’m in. nothing looks familiar. “Um would you happen to know where I am?”

“You’re in Korra’s room….” She watches me to gauge my reaction before continuing. “But I suppose that wasn’t what you meant. You’re on Air Temple Island. Korra brought you here. And don’t worry you’re safe here. This island is neutral territory and we air nomads don’t permit violence here.”

“Oh… And Korra where… is she ok?” Her smile widens.

“Korra’s out back arguing with Lin and Dad. She’s ok but I think she’s more worried about you. She freaked when you collapsed. She kept saying it was her fault. But she’ll be happy to know you’re awake…. She must really care about you, you know.”

It’s my turn to smile and as an added bonus I’m blushing. “I, uh, really care about her too Jinora.” I sit up, much slower this time and swing my feet of the side of the bed. “Do… do you think you could take me to her?”

“I would love to.” She says and holds onto my arm to support me as I stand and try to keep my balance. I wince at the contact which doesn’t go unnoticed by the young girl. “My Aunt Kya is here she can heal you if you want… or Korra if you feel more comfortable with that.”

“I… I don’t want to tell Korra… I don’t want her to worry any more than she already does.” She nods in understanding and we make our way out of the room towards the others.

As we get closer to the training grounds the arguing turns into yelling and I flinch at the sound.

“SHE COLLAPSED AS SOON AS WE GOT HERE. SHE’S IN NO CODITION TO GIVE YOU A STATEMENT RIGHT NOW.” Korra yells at Lin. Lin glares at Korra, giving her a look that says ‘if you don’t watch your tone I’ll put you in the ground myself’.

“Korra we understand. I understand that you are just worried about Miss Sato’s health and well-being. However, if we want to catch the people behind her abduction we need to know any information she has.” Tenzin says placing a reassuring hand on Korra’s shoulder. She’s ready to pick up her arguing but before she could a woman with gray hair and soft crystal blue eyes appeared next to me and clears her throat. The group turned and looked over at us.

Korra’s eyes lit up with joy but quickly changed to concern. She raced over to me in what felt like slow motion. In that brief amount of time everything from what happened in the last couple of days, as well as that voice from my dream, came rushing back and with it the fear. I sidestepped Korra’s embrace and immediately flew into a panic because of it. She must have noticed, not that it was that difficult to figure out, based on the pout she was wearing. Not that I’m complaining because as it turns out a pouting Korra is too fucking adorable. I mean like really something that cute has to be illegal cuz wow.

I try to play it off with a laugh that sounds a bit forced and nervous even to me. But if she noticed, which I’m sure she does, she doesn’t push the matter. “Uh hey.” Now I really do burst out in laughter and she looks utterly confused. Probably thinks I lost it or something.

“I’ve been gone what… five or six days. Spent half of today fighting a bunch of Equalist not to mention trying to convince you not to kill them while you’re in the Avatar state, _thanks for telling me by the way. So much for hypothetical theories._ Get airbent half way across a room, which again thanks for that, and finally collapse from exhaustion. And when I do wake up all you have to say is ‘Uh hey’.” Her mouth opens and closed several times before she rubs the back of her neck and frowns avoiding any and all eye contact. “Hey Korra… I’m just joking….” She doesn’t look up. “Sorry for side stepping your hug.”

“S’okay. How are you feeling? Do you need to rest more? I think you should rest more. I’ll take you back to the room.” I held up my hand to stop her.

“Actually I think I need to speak to Lin and Jinora here said something about meeting her aunt.” Her eyes widened.

“Wait. You mean Kya? Is something wrong? Are you hurt somewhere? If you’re hurt, you know I’m a healer too. I did learned from the best. I can heal you.”

“No!” I say not at all meaning to sound as objective as I do. Korra frowns at me. “Sorry what I mean is I… I’m not saying that you are incapable. I just…” my voice trails off and I cast my gaze to the ground unable to meet those blue irises that seem to tear down all my walls and bring to the surface all the things I just want to keep buried. How am I suppose to tell Korra, the girl that has brought me so much happiness and comfort in such a short about of time, that for the past week or so I’ve been the personal play thing of a psychopathic masked freak obsessed with doing Raava knows what to Benders. And if that isn’t enough my Father may or may not be involved. How do I tell my Girlfriend that not even a full 24 hours after we become official that I’ve cheated on her… ok so maybe rape isn’t cheating exactly but… then why does it feel like it?

“Hey… Hey Sami it’s ok I know what you mean. I mean I don’t but I understand.” She moved to place her hands on my shoulders and without thinking I shoved her away.

“Oh my god. Korra I… I’m so sorry.” I stare at her certain of the fact that my face is most likely twisted in horror. Before I can say anything more Lin cut in.

“Well that’s enough of that can we get that statement. We’re on a tight schedule. Save the awkward reunion for later.” Kya elbowed Lin and glared at her. “Owe. What was that for?” Kya shook her head before turning to me.

“Come on sweetie let’s get you fixed up. Then you can finish talking with Korra.” I nodded… at least I think I did. Not really sure, my eyes never left Korra’s. it was only when I felt myself being led away did I break that eye contact and even that wasn’t enough to stop me from stealing glances over my shoulder just in time to see Kuvira and Opal stop Korra from following.

 

* * *

 

 

Before I know it I’m back in the room I woke up in. I didn’t get a good look at it before, but now that I’m actively trying not to make eye contact, I notice how warm and comforting it is and I finally relax. Jinora said this was Korra’s room so I guess that explains a lot.

Kya reenters the room, not that I noticed she left in the first place. She sets the bowl that she’s carrying down onto the desk besides the bed. “Okay Hon, I’m going to need you to take off your jacket and shirt.” She must have notice my hesitation because she then smiles at me softly and says “It’s okay. You’re safe here. The healing works better if I have direct contact with your skin.” I don’t argue and begin to remove my jacket. I hesitate for a moment more and lower my eyes to the ground once more before removing my shirt.

The two older women gasp at what is, without a doubt, a body covered in blues, purples and yellows from the neck down. “Spirits What the Flameo did they do to you?” Lin says.

“Persuasion. They wanted me to join their cause. They thought I would be more open minded if I was broken… they never took into account just how much it would take to break me.” The room falls silent and Kya says nothing as I lay down and she begins to go to work on the larger bruises.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Lin asks and I stiffen at how soft her voice is.

“there’s not much to tell…. Honestly after the first day the rest where kind of a blur. But I can tell is that those Equalists, the ones you have in custody, work for a man name Amon.”

“Amon?” Lin asks.

“Yes. He’s their leader however, he said something that made me think he’s getting back up from someone… someone with money to throw around.”

“Did they say who? Do you know where the hide out is? What are his plans for the benders…?” Lin was cut off by Kya.

“Lin she’s been through a lot you can’t just bombarded her with questions like that.” She said with a stern look.

“No. it’s fine. Amon is not someone that should be able to do as he pleases.” I turned to face Lin. “From what I got Amon and the Equalists hold rallies or some sort of gathering in an abandon building. They didn’t say much on the matter but from what I was able to gather from some of the guards you need an invitation to even find the exact location. My guess is that you should start your search by looking for some Equalists sympathizers. I don’t know what his plans are for the benders he kidnaps… but I can say that whatever he’s doing to them it’s changing them.

“Changing them. What do you mean by that kid?” Lin asks.

“I’m not entirely sure… it’s like they’re one way when they’re taken to see Amon but when they are returned to their cell they look like a part of them had been taken. I know it isn’t what you want to hear but that’s the only way I can explain it.” Lin contemplates everything I just said before looking back at me.

“And this financer that you say they have backing them did they say who it was?” I don’t answer. It isn’t 100% that my father is involved with the Equalist let alone financing their so called revolution. I’m not going to incriminate my father before we even find evidence. And if he is involved… I don’t want a random search warrant tipping him off and having him running to Amon. Whatever that mask freaks plan it I know one thing… if he’s going after benders that means my friends are in danger… Korra is in danger.

“No. they didn’t mention who it is that is providing the funds.” It is obvious bases on the scowl Lin is wearing that she knows I’m hiding something but she doesn’t get the chance to ask. The water around Kya’s hands stop glowing. Her hands rest above my lower abdomen. She bends the water into an empty bowl and looks at me.

“Asami…” It’s clear. She doesn’t have to say more for me to know that she knows or at least has some idea of what those bastards did to me. “Did they….”

“Like I sad Persuasion. At least that’s what they called it.” Lin looked back and forth between the two of us obviously confused as to what we’re talking about. “Amon, when I spoke to him said something about putting a mind like mine ‘to better use for the cause’ whatever the hell that was suppose to mean. It was the reason for my abduction and I think the only reason why they didn’t lay a finger on Bolin. Probably wanted to stay on my good side.” I found myself lost in thought when Lin cleared her throat.

“Ok kid so what happened next. I’m still not sure what the two of you are talking about here and I’m on a tight schedule.” I nodded before continuing. Then it hit me. I remember Amon’s words. I sat up and locked eyes with the Chief of Police.

“I remember Amon saying something about being a part of ‘History in the making.’ What he’s planning… is a genocide… the removal of all Benders. I don’t know how but from what I’ve seen it’s nothing good.”

Kya’s hands hovered about me. “Lie back down you really are not in any condition to be moving around let alone getting excited like this.” I frowned but listened and lied back down.

“After that I called him insane, compared him to Fire Lord Ozai and bit his hand.” Lin roared in laughter.

“insulting him twice and then biting him. I’m starting to find you more and more tolerable kid.” I gave her a halfhearted smile.

“Yeah I thought it was amusing at first too… but that was when he told that bastard Nazaro, to see if he can change my mind. Turns out the two of them had different opinions on how to do that. Amon’s idea of ‘persuading’ me was to beat and starve me into submission… Nazaro’s idea of ‘persuading’ me was… to rape me into submission. I put up one hell of a fight though….” My voice trembled and I avoided the looks of concern and sympathy I was receiving from both of the elder women. “That is until thy brought in the Chi Blocker. There was… no fighting it after that… but there was no way in hell I was letting myself cry in front of him. No way in hell I was going to give him that sort of power over me.”

While I was talking I hadn’t even noticed that Kya had continued with her healing session or the fact that at some point during my retelling of the events I had finally started to cry. “Oh sweetheart, it’s okay you’re safe now. You’re home. It’s going to be okay.” Kya said as she pulled me into her embrace.

“And that Nazaro character is behind bars. With your statement we can put him away for a very long time. Provided if you’re willing to come down to the station at some point.” Lin added.

“I don’t mind giving my official statement to the police Chief… I just…I can’t… please I don’t want Korra to know. I can’t tell her. Please Korra can’t find out about any of this….”

“Korra can’t find out about any of what.” A voice came from the other side of the door. It didn’t take much to know who it was. At that moment Korra and Kuvira entered the room. Well more like Korra barged in and Kuvira was dragged in tow behind her. It couldn’t have happened at a worse possible moment seeing as I still haven’t gotten my tears under control. Her eyes fell on me and concern filled her face. “what don’t you want me to know?”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_AUTHOR’S NOTE:_** I know; I know after so long for an update I leave off on a sort of cliff hanger xp. Anyway questions will be answered in the next chapter like the whole Korra being the Avatar, her fire bending and the voice in Asami’s head makes a comeback (yay!!!) things happen with Hiroshi and Nazaro isn’t out of the picture yet.

Oh and the next chapter title is: **_Wolf at The Table_** (if you haven’t read Agusten Burroughs memoir that’s where I got the title from) PLEAZE LEAVE COMMENTS it helps me to know what you guys as the readers are thinking. Don’t be afraid to let me know what you want to see in this or where you want this story to head. Tnx ^.^v

 

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Sorry for the slow start and the way it's written not quit use to the style. ^.^ and I know not enough korrasami. Don't worry that will be coming soon stick around things really start to heat up ;) for the next chapter. With that in mind I'll be starting it from Korras' POV. (Yay finally!) Leave comments please seeing as this is my first time really writing fanfic criticism is a must lol hope you think I should continue.


End file.
